Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember: First Year
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Follow Olivia Black, through her 1st year at Hogwarts, as she shares adventures and the evil fates that are placed upon her. She makes new friends, betrays family traditions and learns there is more to being a Witch than just spells and fun. Rated T because I might swear by accident and the later chapters will be a T for sure. Some OC characters. ENJOY!
1. Muggles

**This story has been made by me and my cousin. It's started off as a game we would play, and then it went into a script, now I've decided to make it into a FanFiction. This FanFiction will start off slow because you have to have the whole letter and bussnis to get the rest of the story. Hope you like it!**

**Also this story dose not stick to the Harry Potter books because James and Lily are still alive. Sirius isn't in Azkaban except Peter Pettigrew is. Voldemort is locked away in Azkaban. I have wonderful plans for him but won't say anymore! Also tell you now Sirius Black is a dad.**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember**

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at Newberry Primary School, Olivia Black and her best friend Scarlet Burns were sitting in Maths class. Olivia was bored, she hated Maths so much, on the other side of the Classroom Scarlet had her head down making notes for Olivia to later copy. The boy next to Olivia was called Vlad Bishop he looked nervous about something. Olivia knew she had the right to be nervous because she was turning eleven in two days and that would be the time to tell Scarlet her best kept secret: That she was a witch. She was worried that she wouldn't get into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because her mum had been was what they called a Muggle. Olivia was sitting in a classroom full of Muggles, and that annoyed her. She had to keep this a secret because of her family. Her family were still big supporters of You-Know-Who, the most feared wizard in the whole world, which was the only problem with being a Black. Her dad had broken the Slytherin tradition already so she was hoping that when, or if, she got into Hogwarts she would be put into Gryffindor like her dad.

She turned her attention to Vlad. They had been friends since Year Three and shared most secrets. He looked troubled over something; it reminded her of her brother at home. Archie Black always looked puzzled when me or dad mentioned anything about Hogwarts. Olivia loved that face Archie pulled but it didn't suit Vlad.

"Hey Vlad, what wrong?" She asked him.

Vlad looked up and muttered, "Nothing."

"Yeah there is. I know that face." Olivia smiled at him.

"School," he muttered.

"Which school are you going to? You haven't told me or Scar yet." Olivia asked. She was hoping he didn't ask which one she was going to.

"You won't have heard of it." He said, looking up.

Olivia stared into his black eyes and she was sure he wanted to tell her something or not. She said, "Bet I have."

Vlad shook his head. He was saved by the lunch time bell. Olivia, Vlad, Scarlet and the rest of the class gathered up there stuff and headed to lunch. Vlad bid Scarlet and Olivia good bye and went to the Library. Olivia and Scarlet headed to the dinner hall, they sat down at a table and eat in silence for about two minutes before Scarlet made a comment.

"It's your birthday in two days isn't it?" Scarlet said.

Olivia nodded and smiled, "You don't know your best friend's birthday?" she shook her head.

Scarlet answered, "Ha ha, very funny. Which school are you going too?"

"Not sure yet. Which school are you going to?" Olivia asked. This wasn't the right time to tell Scarlet about Hogwarts.

"Mum and Dad haven't decided yet. Although I want to go to the same school as you and Vlad seems you're the greatest friends I have." Scarlet said.

"Me and Vlad are your only friends," Olivia smiled. Then asked, "How's your family? Arguments died down?"

Scarlet muttered an answer, "Yeah. Arguing less than usual"

Olivia knew all about the arguments that happened in the Burns house-hold. Every time Scarlet's dad would come back home from work, her mum and dad would start arguing. Scarlet hadn't been bothered about them at the start but now they were including her. Scarlet, being an only child had no one to talk to until Olivia happened to be over once when they had one of arguments. Olivia had been understanding in it all and knew what it was like to have parents nearly separated. Olivia had lost her mum at the age of eight. She had told everyone it had been a sudden death and doctors had put it down to a heart attack, but the truth was far off from that. Olivia still remembered that day clear in her mind. The day the Death Eaters took her mum from her. She was eight and Archie had just turned six.

_It had been a warm August and Sirius and Joanne were sitting round the kitchen table entertaining little Archie. Olivia was up in her room drawing a picture of their boiling summer in Spain with James, Lily and baby Harry. There was a sudden loud bang and shouts coming from downstairs. Olivia ran down the stairs and heard her dad shout, "Jo, take Livi and Arch and go!"_

_Olivia grabbed Archie and ran back upstairs and into the loft. It had protection charms placed on it for situations like this. Archie didn't know what was happening and thought it was just one of James's jokes he played on them, Olivia knew better. She knew who the three men downstairs were; they were Death Eaters. Olivia and Archie sat in the damp loft for ages; they didn't want to leave until dad had given them the notice._

_Downstairs Sirius and Joanne were terrified. They both knew what the three Death Eaters were here for. Someone had let slip that Sirius had married a Muggle. Being a Black the family wanted to keep their blood pure. Sirius had told Jo to run with the kids but she didn't dare it was her fault they were here. The first Death Eater Sirius recognised as one of his distant cousins who wasn't in Azkaban the other two he guessed were either under the Imperious Curse or somehow they weren't in Azkaban._

_"Sirius Black" said the second Death Eater under his mask. His voice was deep and croaky._

_"What do you want?" asked Sirius in his most fierce voice he could find._

_"You know why we're here. Were here to make sure the Black blood stays pure." Said the third Death Eater; Sirius knew for sure that this one was under the Imperious Curse because of the tone in his voice._

_"I broke that stupid Slytherin tradition. I've ran away from home. I don't see why any of my so called family even care about me." Sirius said glaring at each Death Eater in turn._

_"Well you happen to be the last living descendant after Regulus died. So say good bye to your Muggle." Said the first Death Eater, Sirius was right it was one of those distant cousins he only meets when they want to kill someone._

_"Kill me instead. What do you want with her?" Sirius asked, placing himself between the Death Eaters and Jo._

_"Make sure you two don't have kids. We shall have half-blood Blacks and that's not accepted. I thought you knew that Black?" asked the first Death Eater._

_Sirius gulped, only James, Lily and Remus knew Sirius and Jo had two children. Sirius knew what would happen if they found out there were two living half-blood Blacks._

_"I do, doesn't mean I have to act on it." Sirius said, getting out his wand and pointing it in front of the Death Eaters, "One move and I will hurt you."_

_The first Death eater laughed, "We work for the Dark Lord, and we know more powerful magic."_

_Jo muttered something in Sirius's ear, he nodded._

_"You still have to get past me. No one shall hurt her!" Sirius shouted._

_"Really? You're weak Black." Said the third Death Eater._

_"I am not!" Sirius shouted back and he flicked his wand and stunned the third Death Eater. He fell to the floor with a loud BANG._

_"Is that the best you can do, pathetic." Commented the Second Death Eater._

_Jo picked this time and attempted to sneak up the stairs. Unluckily the first Death Eater noticed her and shouted "Adava Kadvra!" A flash of green light at Joanne's back and she was gone._

_"HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MEEN! TAKE YOUR SCUM AND LEAVE! SOMEONE ELSE CAND EAL WITH YOU!" shouted Sirius. He was full of mixed emotion: sadness, anger and revenge._

_With two loud pops the Death Eaters were gone taking the stunned one with them._

_Sirius ran over to Joanne and cried into her lifeless body. Thought streamed his head, what was he going to tell the kids? Not wanting to leave her said he picked the piece of mirror he used to contact James with, he sobbed. "James?"_

_"Padfoot what's wrong?" James said into the mirror._

_"They came." He muttered_

_"What, the Death Eaters? Is everyone ok?" James asked._

_"No. They killed Jo" Sirius was just able to sob. He heard a gasp from James and another from Lily._

_"Do you want use to come over?" James tried to sound as calm as possible. Sirius was like his brother._

_Sirius nodded then two seconds later there was two loud cracks and James and Lily along with Harry came into the kitchen._

_Lily gasped and James went and put his arm round Sirius's shoulder._

_"Do Livi and Arch know?" Lily asked._

_Sirius shook his head and said, "Will you go up to them and explain please." _

_Lily nodded and went upstairs._

_Olivia heard a knock on the loft door and heard Lily's voice ring out, "It's me"_

_Olivia told Archie to stay where he was and she crawled over to the door and opened it._

_"Can we come down?" Olivia asked._

_Lily shook her head, "Not yet. Where's Archie?"_

_Olivia crawled back over to her brother; Lily followed and sat in front of them both. Olivia took Harry in her arms and smiled down at his tuffs of black hair, "He's going to look like James with your eyes Lily." She said._

_Lily nodded and said, "I need to tell you something. It's bad news and this is the reason you're not allowed out yet."_

_Olivia and Archie nodded. Olivia braved herself for the worst._

_Lily tried to put on a brave face and said, "Your mum has been killed by a Death Eater."_

_Archie froze, Olivia stared at Lily her eyes wide with shock. A single tear rolled down her check and she took Archie's hand and squeezed it._

_"Can you stay Lily?" Olivia asked quietly._

_Lily nodded and gave Archie a hug._

_"She's gone, forever hasn't she?" Archie said into Lily's shoulder._

_"Yes, it's not a nice thought I know, but yes." Lily muttered, trying to be brave so she could keep Olivia and Archie as happy as possible._

_Olivia was trying her best not to cry. She knew if she cried Archie would too. They didn't know how long they were up there until James popped his head through the un-shut door and said, "You can come down now."_

_Olivia handed Harry back to Lily and stood up. She pulled Archie up and she took her hand. They all walked down the stairs to find Sirius drinking a bottle of Firewisky staring into space out the window. Archie sat down next to his dad and Olivia waved her hand in front of him. He came back to this world but was never the same again._

"Hello? You have gone teary eyed again." Scarlet said clicking her fingers at me, "You were zonked out for like ten minutes."

"Sorry, Flashback." Olivia muttered.

"Mum?" Scarlet asked.

Olivia nodded; something else caught her attention a boy behind her saying Hogwarts. Olivia listened in and heard what he was saying.

"Heard that Vlad kid say he was going to a boarding school called Hogwarts and he was a dam wizard. That kid needs his brain checking out, he's weird as but that's just freaky." He said.

Olivia gulped. That's why Vlad won't say what he's going. Muggles, Muggles knowing about Hogwarts, she stood up and walked to the Library leaving Scarlet sitting there alone but she didn't care, Vlad was reviling the magical world.

**Wow! I wasn't intending it to be this long. Hope you liked it; I sure did enjoy writing it. I'd like maybe a review to know how you feel about this story. As I said it starts of slow but gets more exciting later on! Hope you enjoyed reading a next Chapter will hopefully up soon :)**

**-OwlSky15678**


	2. Vlad Bishop

**My cousin is amazing! This is her work and mine, she has been writing notes then I use the notes to type it up. PollyTreo you are amazing, thank you!**

**I do no own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. There all hers :) Vlad, Olivia and Scarlet are mine though *evil laugh* mainly I just don't own Harry Potter!**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember**

Chapter 2

Olivia was mad at Vlad; he was involved in Hogwarts and was telling the Muggle world about the secrets that shouldn't be revealed. She didn't know what to do if her dad was mad he would get rid of it by drinking Firewhisky, but she was underage so she couldn't do that. She turned round the corner and pushed open the Library door. Olivia noticed Vlad sitting on a chair, on his own, reading a book. She stormed over, grabbed the book out of his hands and hit him over the head with it and tried to whisper, "How dare you!"

"What I'm only doing Maths homework," said Vlad rubbing the spot on his head where Olivia had hit him.

"I know what you're up too telling the Mu- people of the other world." Olivia said, placing her hands on her hips.

Vlad couldn't help but think she looks fairly hot standing like that; he clicked his brain back to where it should be and said, "What other world?"

Olivia whispered back, "Hogwarts world. You can't just go round telling people about this other world, it's not allowed."

"How do you know Hogwarts?" Vlad asked, "You don't know about Hogwarts it's for special people like me, magical people, not people who are friends with a nerd and has a constant drunk dad."

"Hey! Shut up about my dad!" Olivia said louder than she planned to. She quietened down her voice and carried on, "Also I know all about Hogwarts, I'm like you, I'm magic. You're not Vlad, I'm here for you."

"No, you're not like me. You're just trying to make me feel better, but you can't. I'm different, I'm a freak!" Vlad said, his black eyes were lost, drowned of happiness and hope. Olivia felt sorry for him; she knew what it was like to lose hope in the world.

"You're not different Vlad. I know you are a Wizard and I'm a witch. Ok you have to believe me, Vlad. You can't get go through this alone." Olivia said, trying to keep a brave face to make him feel more like he was accepted in this world.

"Really? You're like me?" Vlad said, he looked shocked, he was shocked.

Olivia sat down next to Vlad she found a more sympathetic voice and said, "Yes I'm going to Hogwarts, Vlad you're not a freak you have a gift, a wonderful gift that no one else has in this school other than me and you. The rest are just boring old Muggles."

Vlad looked confused and said, "Muggles?"

"People that have no magic blood, normal people, like Scarlet" Olivia said.

"Wait! Scar isn't a witch? So, she not going to Hogwarts? She's a Muggle. Have you told her?" asked Vlad getting more confused by the moment.

Olivia started to think what life would be like without Scarlet by her side every day, she focused her mind back to Vlad and said, "No. She isn't a Witch and she can't go to Hogwarts. That's what I want to talk to you about. You can't go round tell people about Hogwarts, it's a rule. We have to keep the magical world shut off from the normal world, the Muggle world."

"So were alone, shut off from the world!" said Vlad, a bit too loud.

"Shhh. No we have a wonderful, special world for us and I've got to say it awesome. Have you spoken to your parents?" Olivia said, trying her best not to get an angry Vlad.

"They don't know about the letter or Hogwarts or Wizardry. They would only freak out!" Vlad said a look of pain itched across his face.

"Oh so you're a Muggle-Born." Said Olivia.

"A what?" questioned Vlad.

"You have non-magical parents. Don't worry Vlad wizards and witches need to stick together. I know what it's like. I'm a Half-Blood, a Half-Blood Black. Half-Blood Blacks are rare; the only ones I do know of are me and Arch that are alive. Sorry did I trail off?"

"Yeah you did something about Half-Blood, Black and people being alive. So if you're a Half-Blood dose that mean your dad or mum is a wizard?"

Olivia nodded and sat down next to him, "My dad is yes. My mum was a Muggle."

"Was?" Vlad asked.

Olivia's face fell thinking of her mum was too painful and she wasn't planning on crying. She said, "Um she died a few years back, I was eight."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Vlad said.

"No its fine. Archie seems to be ok; he was only six and didn't understand why she had been killed. Yeah don't tell anyone but she was murdered, right in front of dad's eyes." Olivia bit her lip and wiped away some tears, she felt better though she had told know one about what happened.

"Oh." Vlad gulped, "Can I ask by whom?"

"That's up to dad. If you meet him he can decided whether to tell you or not. Anyway let's get back to present day, how about you come to my house after school and meet my dad. He can help you understand what all this is about." Olivia said, hoping that would keep Vlad off the conversation about her mum.

"Not really sure about that. I mean it would be nice but-" Vlad said.

"My dad don't bite you know. He might be an animagus but he doesn't bite." Olivia winked at Vlad.

"What's an animagus?" Vlad asked.

"A wizard who can turn into an animal." Olivia said, "So you going to come over or not?"

"Wow! Okay. I'll come. It will be cool to meet a wizard." Vlad said, smiling for the first time.

Olivia took Vlad's hand and smiled back at him. Vlad was a bit shocked by her doing that but he didn't pull away.

"Come on let's go and find where I left Scar. She shall want an explanation." Olivia said, she stood up and gave Vlad his book back. He smiled again and turned round putting it on the shelf.

"So what are you going to do? You have been her best friend since Year 1 and you're just going to leave her?" said Vlad.

"I'll think of someway ," Olivia muttered.

"Hey, Livi you left me!" said Scarlet coming up in front of them.

"Sorry Scar I had to talk to Vlad about something." Olivia said, pointing Vlad out.

"Oh hello Vlad." Scarlet said.

Vlad muttered a hi back and Scarlet carried on talking, "So which school are you two going to next year?"

Olivia felt weird talking about this because she hadn't got her letter yet.

"Um I'm going to a boarding school away from here." Vlad said.

"Oh so were not going to see you again?" Scarlet asked.

"Well you might." Vlad winked at Olivia. Olivia shifted her feet around looking at the floor.

"Um I don't really know where I'm going yet." Olivia muttered, she hated these conversations.

"We should try and go to a school together. Maybe Vlad's boarding school. What is it called, I can look into it?" Scarlet said.

"I don't think dad would like me to go to a Boarding School he needs me around the house." Olivia lied to Scar. She hated lying to her but it was part of being a witch.

"Oh come on Livi we can be together." Scarlet said.

"Can we please change the subject. This is the only thing that you talk about at the moment and its getting boring." Said Vlad.

"Ok." Scarlet said.

Olivia was thankful of Vlad then. She didn't have to answer more awkward questions about school or future. The problem was that Olivia felt really uncomfortable talking around Scarlet now, she knew she was leaving her behind but she couldn't face the fact of telling her. She just didn't want to upset her best friend. She didn't want to hurt her best friend because she always knew that she was going to go to Hogwarts. It was the reason why she needed her mum here, she would know what to do. There was always Lily but she wasn't sure if she would know what to do. Dam Death Eaters they had altered her life for ever and there was no way she was going to get it back. She hated all of them, she was going to get those Death Eaters back if it was the last thing she ever did.

**There's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it. Fred and George are coming in soon, Chapter 4 or 5. We need all of this because we shall be getting to the Vow soon :D Please review I really want to know what you feel about this story because it's of the ordinary. Thanks :)**

**-OwlSky15678**


	3. The Letter

**Sorry there have been no updates. I was grounded then I wrote a Chapter on my other story and then I just wasn't in the mood, I know that is a rubbish excuse but I shall try to get two Chapters done today :) Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember**

Chapter 3

***Olivia's POV***

I ran home from school that day, glad that I would know at least one person at Hogwarts. When I arrived home and knocked on the door five times. I heard footsteps, the door opened and Archie's head popped round the door.

Archie is a wonderful brother, he's fairly shy and doesn't talk much. He looks like dad a lot, I have more mum in me. His hair is really dark brown with elegant curls that hang loosely just below his ears. He has Sirius's grey, with a flick of black and brown, eyes. He doesn't have any freckles, unlike me, and has always been tall for his age and was skinny, like me and dad.

"Hello" he said as I dropped my bag down in the hall and took off my shoes.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Don't know." He answered, without looking at me.

With that he left me standing in the hall, thoughts streaming through my head. At that moment a owl flew through the window. I walked over to the handsome tawny owl, noticing that it belonged to the Potters. The letter was addressed to me and Archie. I untied the letter and opened it with trembling hand, prepared for the worst, I read:

_Dear Olivia and Archie Black,_

_Its Lily, your dad is round ours. Don't panic everyone is fine, Harry has a little cough but nothing to worry about!_

_As soon as you get home from school Olivia send us an owl back. I shall come and collect you from yours and we can apperate to ours. I won't say anymore or your dad shall kill me, you know him!_

_Hope you had a good day at school and Archie stayed out of trouble at home!_

_Love, Lily xx_

I sighed. I scribbled down on a piece of parchment:

_Lily, I'm home! Glad for your letter because Arch just said, "Don't know" when I asked him where dad was. Can't wait to see you again! Get Well Soon Harry! Love, Olivia._

I shouted up to Archie that we were going round James and Lily's. He groaned and asked why but I simply said, "Dad."

Archie cheered and ran down the stairs. Once he was down he said, "Trust dad not to leave us a note," noticing the letter in my hand he added, "Lily?"

I nodded and smiled, "Do you expect dad to write a note?"

Archie laughed and shook his head. I smiled again and right on cue Lily apperated outside with a loud crack.

"Come on Archie lets go and kick dads bum!" I said, smiling at him.

Archie laughed and said, "Sure we shall" he winked at me and we heard Lily knock at the door.

I opened the door and smiled at her, "Dad still never leads notes dose he?"

Lily shook her head, "James never leaves any either! Must be a Marauder thing."

I nodded and turned round, nodded Archie too come and Lily said, "I'll take Archie first and come back for you."

I nodded. Archie took Lily's arm and they were gone with another loud crack. I looked round the kitchen, hoping to see my Hogwarts letter on the side. No letter yet, I sighed again. I really wanted to be able to tell Vlad tomorrow that I was in!

Just then there was another loud crack and Lily appeared in the kitchen. She smiled at me and I took her arm and we apperated to the Potters house.

Everything went black for a couple of seconds then the Potter's living room came into view at that moment everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!" and I stood staring at Remus, James, Dad, Archie, Lily and Harry in James's arms.

I muttered, "Thanks," I turned to dad and asked, "What is this all about?"

Dad pulled out a yellowish envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it with shaking hands and opened it carefully. I took out the first piece of parchment and it said, in emerald green ink, these words:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I had tears of joy in my eyes and I ran over to dad and gave him a hug. I looked up and he kissed me on the head and said, "Well done, your mother would have been so proud."

I muttered back, "Wish she was here."

"Same" was the answer I got back.

I stood back and said again, "Thanks. Can't believe it I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

James smiled and said, "I did exactly the same"

"Really?" Lily asked with a smile on her lips.

James nodded, "It took my parents three hours to calm me down."

Lily started to laugh at the sight of an 11 year old James running around his house, annoying his parents and once Lily started to laugh Remus, dad and even James started laughing. I have always known that Hogwarts must have been a brilliant place to grow up in, the Marauders and Lily always show that.

***End of POV***

Two hours later Sirius, Olivia and Archie returned home. Olivia, still excited about Hogwarts, wouldn't shut up about Hogwarts until about 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sirius turned around to his children and pointed down with his index finger. Olivia and Archie ducked behind the kitchen table and Sirius picked up his wand and walked slowly over to the door. He clicked the latch and opened it slowly so only his eye could be seen. His grey eye came across a boy. A boy with deep green eyes, sweeping black hair and a small smile on his face. He was wearing grey shorts and a white t-shirt and a jean type jacket with white trainers and red socks that could be seen pocking above his trainers. 'Muggle' Sirius thought.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, not daring to open the door in case it was a discussed Death Eater.

The boy jumped and screeched the back of his neck. He said in a nervous voice, "I'm Vlad, Vlad Bishop. Um is this house got someone called Olivia Black in it?"

Sirius opened the door fully and said, "Maybe."

"Oh. If it is the wrong house I shall um see you later." Vlad muttered.

Olivia jumped up from behind the table and ran to the door. She said, "No Vlad you have the right house. It's just dad being careful of discussed Death Eaters trying to kill us."

"Death Eaters? Is this another Hogwarts thing?" Vlad asked, his face lit up at the sight of Olivia coming to stand next to this man.  
"Yes Vlad it is. Come in." Olivia said.

Sirius stared at Vlad as his walked in. Olivia noticed her dad and muttered, "A friend from school. He's a Muggle-Born and I said he could come over and talk about Hogwarts."

Sirius still didn't look too happy.

Vlad sat himself down at the kitchen table and looked around. He liked Olivia's house. It wasn't too small or too big, it looked like it had been taken care off and was quite old. He looked to his left and screeched. Archie burst out laughing at Vlad's reaction.

"I scared Olivia's friend, I scared Olivia's friend." He chanted as his got up from the floor.

Sirius too was laughing and this pleased Olivia because she knew that they could explain Hogwarts now.

Sirius looked from Archie to Olivia and then the Vlad. He said, "Archie go upstairs please."

"Sertinally dad!" Archie said and he ran up the stairs.

Sirius shook his head and said, "He's like your mum was a goody too shoes. Hopefully I can get a Marauder out of you." He ruffled Olivia's hair and Olivia giggled and sat down next to Vlad at the table. Sirius sat across from them, put both elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

He then said, "So Vlad, What do you want to know about Hogwarts?"

"So explain these Death Eaters," Vlad said.

"Death Eaters are an evil group of people. First thing you have to learn with magic, respect it don't use it for the bad. One wizard did that, used it for all the bad reasons. Why are we talking about him anyway? Magic had a good side. As you can see in me-"

Olivia sniggered and Sirius gave her a sharp look and carried on, "I played a few pranks on people, but they didn't kill them or tortured them-"

"You gave a kid a massive head. Isn't that torture?" Olivia said, smiling.

Vlad laughed and Sirius carried on, "So Hogwarts. I could be here for hours but let's get started."

**So there's Chapter 3! Promise that Fred and George will be in Chapter 6. Next Chapter there is a twist with Scarlet when she finds out the Olivia is going. Chapter 5 will be the VOW! :D Can't wait to write about Fred and George! Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	4. Scarlet Burns

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4! I've made up some wizard things here, just to make it interesting (please forgive me). Can't wait for 5 and 6, they are going to be so fun! Also sorry it has been a long wait, I'm hoping this shall make up for it. Think this is going to be my longest ever chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a mistake when writing chapter 1. I said Harry Potter was a baby when really he would be about 7 years old. Hoping you forgive me and from now on (if I need him) he shall be 7!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter (although I DO own this story line)**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember**

Chapter 4

It was the next day after Olivia had found out that she was going to Hogwarts. She woke up on that warm Saturday morning, wondering how Scarlet would take the whole situation. Olivia rubbed her eyes, got out of bed and stretched her long legs. She opened her curtains and the light shone into her yellow walls, making them glow gold. Smelling the smell of her dad cooking breakfast made her grab her dressing down and run down the stairs, putting it on as she ran.

Coming into the kitchen her nostrils were full of the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning Dad" Olivia said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sirius turned around and smiled at his daughter, "Once morning I shall not cook breakfast this early and I shall see if it takes you longer to get out of bed" he said passing Olivia a plate of steaming breakfast.

Olivia winked at her dad and started to tuck in to her breakfast.

"Dad?" Olivia asked.

Sirius turned around from his bacon and answered, "Yes?" mimicking Olivia's voice.

Olivia laughed and said, "Can Scarlet come over today?"

"Sure, sure. Do whatever you want. Just remember no Hogwarts or magic!" Sirius answered.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and said, "You need to keep to that as well"

"I will" he said winking at her and turning back to his bacon.

Olivia shook her head and Archie came down the stairs, fully dressed, then sat next to his sister. Sirius handed him his breakfast and Sirius muttered to himself, "Will I ever get to make myself some"

Olivia and Archie chuckled.

Once Olivia had finished breakfast she disappeared upstairs to get dressed. She opened her wardrobe door and started at her reflection. A nearly 11 year old stared back at her, her straight hazel hair floating down her back with her dark brown eyes and freckly nose. She wiggled her toes into her rug and thought about herself. "I have always looked like mum," she thought out loud, "I guess that why Dad can never look at me on mum's death day. I'm a mini mum. Wish she was here to see me go off to Hogwarts and grow up. I spouse I could have had a worse life, those Death Eaters could have found out about me and Archie and then well" she gulped and carried on, "I couldn't even be here. Glad they don't know about us, life is simpler when you don't have the threat of Death Eaters every day. Why? Why dose being magical be such a problem? Why is my blood status so important? What is the difference between me being a Pure-Blood or not? I don't want to be a Pure-Blood. I might have kept my mother if I was but I would have all these plans placed on me to do with You-Know-Who. Thank you Voldy, you have made the Wizarding World hell. Blood Status matters because of you! Wonder what you are? Bet you're not Pure-Blood!" Olivia felt a stab of pain towards this evil person who had changed so many people's lives. She put these thoughts aside her and started to get dressed.

She picked out a pair of black jeans, blue top and pulled on some grey socks. She dragged a brush through her bushy hair trying to make it go back straight; sleeping made her hair go all bushy. Once her hazel hair was perfectly straight she jumped off her bed and went to brush her teeth. As she passed her dad's room she heard him crying.

"What, my dad crying?" Olivia thought.

She pushed open the door, popped her head round the door and whispered, "Dad?"

Sirius looked up and rubbed his eyes. He put on a brave smile. Olivia walked into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Tell me" was all she said.

"I heard what you said." He answered.

"About mum and blood status?"

Sirius nodded, "I feel the same."

"I know you do" Olivia muttered and gave her dad a hug.

They both stayed there, sitting on Sirius bed, held together by the tragic past. They both knew that magic wasn't fair on people. It came with a big price, epically the stupid Half-Blood Black business. There was a knock at the door and a shout came from downstairs, "Olivia! Its' for you!" came

Archie's voice from the kitchen. Olivia gave her dad one last hug and ran down the stairs for the second time that morning.

Olivia opened the door and Scarlet was standing there smiling at her best friend.

"Hello" Scarlet said as she came in.

"Hi. You got my message quick" Olivia said.

"Texting is very quick, Olivia, your rubbish with technology!" Scarlet said smiling.

Olivia laughed and nodded. Olivia wandered up to her room and Scarlet followed, Scarlet had a thing of following Olivia around.

"Your room is way bigger than mine!" Scarlet said, when they walked through Olivia's door.

"You always say that" Olivia commented.

Scarlet laughed and sat down on Olivia's bed.

Olivia thought of something to do. "Shall we go outside and do something fun?"

Scarlet agreed, to Olivia's delight. Olivia had too much wizard stuff in her room for it to be safe for Scarlet to stay in there too long. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were funny when Scarlet eat one, epically when she eat Vomit flavour and was sick all over Olivia's homework (the Science teacher wouldn't believe their story).

Outside Scarlet and Olivia messed around, made dens and bird nests. Scarlet, to Olivia's annoyance, kept mentioning schools.

"You still haven't told me." Scarlet said while collecting sticks for her nest.

"Told you what?" Olivia asked.

Scarlet sighed, "What school you are going to."

"Can't we just stop talking about it? It's the only thing you ever go on about" Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"I only want to no" groaned Scarlet.

"Well you know my dad; he will just send me to the easiest school possible." Olivia lied, hoping that it would shut her up.

"So that would be," Scarlet paused and scratched the back of her neck and then carried on, "Grey Stone High."

Olivia nodded, hoping that was the school.

"My mum wants me to go there but my dad disagrees. He says: where ever her friends are going. I guess it will be Grey Stone then" Scarlet said and carried on packing up her birds nest with feathers.

Sirius called the girls in for lunch and Scarlet jabbered on about the English test coming up. Olivia was half listening; personally she wasn't too bothered about what level she got in her test next week. After they had both finished their lunch Sirius told Olivia he needed a word with her.

"I won't be long. Go to my room, wait in there." Olivia said, smiling at her.

Scarlet nodded and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Olivia wasn't sure what Scarlet was doing while her and her dad talked about Hogwarts.

After about 5 minutes Olivia said, "Can't we talk about this, another day?"

"Ok. You go and have fun" Sirius said giving her a hug.

Olivia ran up the stairs and what she came to in her room was not what she expected, at all. What Olivia came to was an angry, very angry, Scarlet Burns. Olivia didn't know what to say but her face fell when she saw what was in her best friend's hand. What was in her hand was Olivia's letter, Olivia's Hogwarts letter.

Olivia gulped and she prepared for the worst.

"Explain" was the only thing that Scarlet said.

Olivia didn't know what to say. Here is was her biggest secret told to a Muggle. She knew after this Scarlet would go storming out the house and abandon her forever. Olivia felt a tear drop down her cheek and she started to explain.

"Well I'm a-" she started, "a witch."

"I guessed that" Scarlet said, with her most evil voice ever.

How much Olivia tried to explain why she couldn't tell her, why she was going, Scarlet just wouldn't take it in. Olivia gave up and sat on her bed and just sat there with her head on her knees crying out all the pain that was going through her body.

Scarlet just stood there mixed between anger and pity for her friend. Scarlet watched Olivia crying about everything that she had kept a secret for all these years before.

"So, I mean if you're this so called Half-Blood what actually happened to your mum?"

Olivia gulped and said, "She was murdered by Death Eaters." She carried on crying louder than she had before.

Sirius heard Olivia crying from downstairs and went upstairs to check if everything was ok. Sirius knew from that moment that he entered his daughter's room that Scarlet had found out about witchcraft and wizardry. Sirius told the girls to come downstairs and he would talk this over. Olivia dragged herself of her bed and walked over to her dad and muttered, "I didn't mean this to happen. She found it."

Scarlet wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She had two options: follow them downstairs and talk all of this over or get out of this house as quick as possible.

Sirius had read Scarlet's face and said, "You can't run away before we have this chat."

Scarlet sighed and followed the two people down the stairs.

Sirius took them both into the living room and he sat them down next to each other, opposite him. He decided it was better to get this over and done with as quick as possible.

"Scarlet you have found out about the magical world," Sirius said, "Seems you're not magical and you're not meant to know about this world, I have three options for you."

"What are they then?" Scarlet said with a tremble in her voice.

"Option one is simple, I perform a Memory Charm on you and you won't be able to remember the last twelve hours. Option two is also simple, I get the Minister of Magic to come over and he shall sort you out. Finally option three, three is going to take some explaining but I need to get something first. I shall be right back"

The two girls sat in silence waiting for Sirius to come back. Scarlet turned to Olivia with a face of 'What is he doing?' Olivia just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't have a clue what was going on.

When Sirius came back he was holding a bottle, a small glass bottle with a cork top. The liquid inside was cleat but looked like it had silver swimming around in it.

Sirius held up the bottle and said, "This is a potion Scarlet. This potion is a very special potion. This potion is called Witchinator and its effect. Its effect is simple; it makes the person who drinks it a witch."

"Is that the third option?" Scarlet asked still staring at the potion.

Sirius nodded.

"So I have, I forget all of this, I see some magic person or become magic?" Scarlet said, trying to get her head round all of this.

Sirius nodded again, "This potion gives you the blood statues of Muggle-Born."

Olivia asked her dad, "Why didn't you use it on mum?"

"I tried to persuade her but she wouldn't take it. Anyway it would have made no difference; this potion makes you a Muggle-Born the Death Eaters would have still come after her." Sirius answered feeling the pain of losing Joanne again. He pulled himself together and said, "I shall leave you to think. Ask any questions to Livi."

Scarlet sat there and thought of all the pros and cons of her three options. She had already ruled out the Minster person. She just couldn't decide wither to forget all of this or become something she wasn't born to be. "Help me please" she muttered to Olivia.

Olivia gulped and said, "Which one have you ruled out?"

"Minister" Scarlet replied.

Olivia smiled and said, "Good job. I heard he isn't the most kindest of men. What do you need help with?"

"Deciding wither to become or forget" Scarlet answered.

Olivia gulped and said, "Forgetting has its upsides because then you shall never have to think about magic again. I'll hide my letter, dad won't say anything ether will Archie. But it has its downsides that will affect me more than you."

"What like?"

"Well I shall keep getting that question of what school I'm going to," Olivia said, "I won't be able to share most my life with you because Hogwarts is a boarding school. I will only come home at Christmas, Easter and summer."

"Tell me about the potion then" Scarlet said pointing at the little bottle that Sirius had left on the coffee table.

"That has many upsides, you can come to Hogwarts with me and Vlad-" Olivia started.

"What? Vlad is going to Hogwarts as well?" Scarlet asked with the sound of shock in her voice.

Olivia nodded and carried on, "Share adventures, learn magic and we can be together like we have been for nearly six years. But it also has downsides, the potion has to be taken every day at 8am and 8pm, people can't know you take it, only me and dad can know, and also if you stop taking it at any point in your life you get swept down on by the Ministry."

Scarlet took what Olivia had said and put all of it into action. "Will the potion affect me in anyway?" she asked.

Olivia smiled and said, "Nope. It only dose what it says on its tiny label, it makes you a witch."

Scarlet whispered, "Ok" and fell silent again.

Sirius came back in and sat down in front of them again. He looked at them both before saying, "Have you made your mind up yet? You can't leave this house until you have"

Scarlet looked at Olivia, then to the potion bottle and then she placed her gaze on her knees. She knew she had to follow her heart.

"I've made my decision" Scarlet said looking up.

"Which one?" Sirius asked.

Olivia and Scarlet both looked at Scarlet as she turned red and said, "I want to go with Livi. I would be alone at Grey Stone High without you and Vlad." Scarlet took a gulp of air and carried on, "I'll take the potion to be with my friends"

Olivia couldn't believe it; she was going to go to Hogwarts with her two best friends. Sirius just sat there smiling then said, "You will have to stay round her until 8pm or come back. I'll send you home with some for tomorrow morning." Sirius paused and said out loud to himself, "Muggle world and potion is going to be trickier than Hogwarts."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling and Scarlet nodded to show she understood what Sirius had said.

"Now you two go off and play somewhere. I have work to do" Sirius said standing up as he said it.

"You're working? Are you ok dad?" Olivia said smiling even more.

"Ha ha very funny Livi. It's for Dumbledore so I guess I better do it" and Sirius left the living room and Scarlet and Olivia heard his footsteps go up the stairs.

Olivia and Scarlet had nothing to do at Olivia's house so they went down to the local park. They played on the swings, made daisy chains and climbed trees.

"Come on Scar!" Olivia shouted from one of the trees.

"You know I don't like heights" Scarlet said, titling her head back to look up at her friend.

"I'm only half way up," Olivia said but then added, "Ok, I'll come down"

Olivia climbed down a few branches before jumping down onto the soft grass, unharmed.

Scarlet smiled and pondered out loud, "Magic?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't know, I still can't control it very well. Come on shall we go to the swings?"

Scarlet nodded and they raced each other down the hill before coming to a haut beside the swings.

"Lily!" Olivia said, waving to the red haired woman sitting on the swings.

The woman turned around and said, "Livi, nice to see you here"

"Is James around?" Olivia asked.

Lily smiled and pointed to her husband entertaining some children who were playing football. Olivia noticed Harry following James around; everywhere that James went Harry would go.

"Lily, this is Scarlet Burns" Olivia said taking her gaze off James and Harry and pointing to Scarlet.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter" Lily said smiling and standing up off the swing.

Scarlet muttered, "Hello"

Olivia laughed and said, "She doesn't bite Scar! Well watch out Lily dose know some good hexes, so dose James," Olivia winked at Scarlet.

"Witch and Wizard then?" Scarlet asked.

Olivia nodded and said, "Lily is a Muggle-Born, James is a Pure-Blood like Sirius."

"Cool, I'm a Muggle-Born like you, Lily" Scarlet said smiling; she knew she wasn't tecnacly a witch yet but she knew she had to play along with the potion idea.

"Muggle-Borns are the best. You will love Hogwarts. Ignore mean teasing boys. Well," Lily smiled and looked over to James, "Until your last year at least."

"Didn't you like him then?" Scarlet asked sitting down on a swing.

"No. He used to tease my best friend at your age, put hexes on him and show off a lot. But that all changed in my fifth year when my so-called best friend called me a nasty word and I slowly started to like James. Well seventh year we were Head's together and I just fell for him and he had always liked me, even though I didn't know it then" Lily smiled and sat back down on a swing next to Scarlet.

Olivia sat down on another swing and swing up and down, slowly at first but she started to get faster and higher.

"Let's see how high we can get!" Olivia said to Scarlet and Lily. Scarlet immediately started to swing, hoping that Olivia would stop soon and she could beat her. Lily just watched them both them both getting higher before Scarlet stopped and said, "You win Livi. You know I don't like heights"

Scarlet slowed down but Olivia carried on going before Lily said, "Livi you better stop now. I don't think any Muggle can get that high"

Olivia nodded and slowed down a bit before jumping off and landing safely on the ground.

Lily raised her eyebrows and Olivia muttered, "Sorry"

At that point James walked over to them with Harry and said, "Livi, don't be sorry! Use your magic all you like" he winked at her and added, "What is the point of Football?"

Scarlet, Olivia and Lily laughed but Harry said, "Dad, I like football."

James rolled his eyes and said, "Quidditch, Harry. That's your sport"

"Just because you walk this earth to play Quidditch doesn't mean Harry will" Lily said, smiling at her husband.

"James, do you know what Dumbledore has set my dad to do?" Olivia asked him.

"Olivia! I didn't see you there!" James said grinning, "Nope sorry. I think your dad has been lying to you."

"Oh," Olivia said, then carried on talking to Scarlet and Lily about Hogwarts. James occasionally popped into the convocation with random snippets of Lily, his own and Sirius's life at Hogwarts and then would go back to entertaining Harry.

Around 5'oclock James and Lily took the girls back to Sirius's house and then they disapererated back to their house, James holding Harry's hand as they did.

"Dad, were back!" Olivia shouted as she took off her shoes.

Sirius's voice filled the whole house, "Hello"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Magic"

Scarlet and Olivia went into the living room and Archie was sitting watching Muggle television.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, watching the man on TV fight some box thing.

"Doctor Who. It's some Muggle thing. This guy that goes back in time and fights aliens," Archie said.

"Cool," Olivia said, sitting down next to her brother.

Scarlet sat down in one the armchairs and said, "I know this show. He's the Doctor," she pointed out a man wearing a bow tie.

"Who's that then?" Olivia asked, pointing to a red haired girl on the screen.

"Amy Pond I think," Archie said, "And I know that one is Rory" he added pointing to a brown haired man in a blue shirt.

Olivia, Scarlet and Archie sat and watched Doctor Who until it was finished. Archie got scared when he thought the Doctor was going to die, Olivia got amazed when the blue Police Box (called the TARDIS) was bigger on the inside than out. They all agreed that Muggles can be quite amazing with their entertainment.

When it had finished Sirius appeared in the living room and said he was going to get dinner.

"What do we all want then?" he asked.

"Pizza" shouted Archie first.

"Pizza it shall be" and then Sirius left them to the TV.

Olivia and Scarlet sat on the floor drawing pictures while Archie had his feet up on the sofa watching a Muggle crime show, occasionally wigging his toes in his grey socks. It was half past six when dinner was finally ready and Scarlet, Olivia, Sirius and Archie were sitting round the table talking, laughing and eating. At quarter to eight Sirius told Archie to go upstairs and entertain himself. Olivia and Scarlet went into the living room again and Sirius went to get the Witchinator potion.

"Ready?" Olivia whispered to Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded and asked, "No one will know?"

Olivia smiled and repeated Scarlet but without making it a question, "No one will know"

Sirius came into the living room holding the tiny bottle of potion and held it out to Scarlet. Scarlet took the bottle with shaking hands and pulled off the cork.

"Drink it all. Don't worry, I've been told it tastes like lemons," Sirius said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Scarlet took the bottle to lips and gulped down the liquid. She placed the bottle back down onto the coffee table and said, "Lemons but with a hint of something I just can't tell"

Olivia smiled at Scarlet then at her dad. She could never give her dad anything that would count how grateful she was of him at the point.

"Remember, every day at 8 o'clock in the evening. It only has effect on you for 24 hours. You should get your Hogwarts letter sometime this week or next, your news needs to get to Dumbledore. Also remember: Tell no one about this potion" Sirius said.

Scarlet nodded to show she understood what Sirius had said. "I better go home now," she said, "I told my mum I would be home by half seven."

Sirius said, "I'll take you back, us wizards know a quick way to get you home. Grab hold of my arm and you shall be home in a jiffy. I shall see you in a minute Livi" he smiled at them.

Scarlet took Sirius's arm and they apperated with a loud crack to Scarlet's house.

Once they were gone Olivia went upstairs and into her room. Thoughts flooded her head as she sat down on her bed. Picking up her letter of her bed, she ran her fingers across the parchment and she thought many thoughts while her dad was trying to find Scarlet's house.

***Olivia's thoughts***

If I think anymore I'm sure my mind will explode. I'm sure we have just broken a wizarding law, or anyone would be able to make Muggles into wizards. I'm having doubts about this now. I know I will be able to go to Hogwarts with Scarlet but I'm really not sure if we have just done the right thing. See this is when I need you mum, you would be able to answer the questions running through my mind. I don't want to think about if this goes all wrong. So many things could happen. What if Voldemort and his crew break out of Azkaban and find out she has been made? What if the Ministry found out, hey? We would be in so much trouble, maybe even go to Azkaban. Knowing Scarlet she would get out of it by lying saying we forced her to take it. I'm hoping none of this ever happens, I can't see the future so I don't really know. I'm hoping everything will go fine, no one will ever know about it and me, Scar and Vlad can live happily at Hogwarts, together.

***End of thoughts***

Olivia gulped at her thoughts and then started to clean up her room. Folding her letter back up she placed it in its envelope then she decided that, for safe keeping, it was best to put it in a draw out the way, so hopefully no one could find it except her. When she was half way through clearing up her room a loud crack came downstairs to show that her dad was back.

"I'll go" Olivia said to Archie. She ran down the stairs but didn't come faced with her dad. The person she did come faced with looked nothing like her dad. He was wearing all black robes, a sliver mask with black markings and was carrying a black wand. Olivia froze and thought, 'Death Eater'

He spoke to her in a drooled out, boring voice with no expression, "Ah look what I have found, a Black child. And believe me I think this one is a Half-Blood, urg. I thought your dad knew the rules on Half-Blood Black's"

Olivia didn't speak she couldn't. The masked Death Eater grabbed her arm before Olivia could scream out for help, then she was plunged into darkness.

**Evil end to a Chapter I know! You shall have to wait until next chapter to find out, haha! Hope this satisfices your long wait. Please REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	5. The Vow

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, there has been no updates for ages! I have been a busy person. You are only getting them now because my parents think I am doing homework!**

**You may have noticed that I renamed this story Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember: First Year, here is your reason for this: I am going to do all her years at Hogwarts as separate stories and do one called Olivia Black and Life after Hogwarts (this story shall go up to the Battle of Hogwarts and maybe some of 19 years later). **

**I shall stop talking now and let you read the story! Have fun reading and review if you feel like it.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story.**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember: First Year**

Chapter 5

Olivia dropped onto the cold, hard floor. She opened her eyes and saw the masked Death Eater towering above her. She watched as he roved his hood, showing a pale face, cold grey eyes and a thin mouth, his long light blonde hair was straight and went down his back. He pulled up his sleeve so Olivia could clearly see a black skull like mark with a snake coming out of its mouth on the inside of his pale, left arm. He flicked his wand out with a swish sound and placed it onto the mark. As if it was a port key Death Eaters wished in the room in a cloud of black and they landed on the dark marble floor around her. Olivia sat shaking on the floor as the Death Eaters made a circle around her. She counted them, eight not in Azkaban and that wasn't counting the one who had kidnapped her. A Death Eater to Olivia's right spoke first, he said in a husky voice "Why are we here Lucius?"

Olivia gulped and thought 'Lucius Malfoy, no not him please-' her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde Death Eater speaking "I have found something very interesting on my travels. I Lucius Malfoy have found a Half-Blood Black!"

All the Death Eaters mouth went into complete O shapes and about half of them gasped and one said, "No can't be"

"Oh yes" Lucius said, "This is the Half-Blood" he stood aside ravelling Olivia crouched behind him on the floor shaking violently. "Stand up scum" he added.

Olivia, knowing she might be murdered right know if she didn't obey, stood up shaking with pain of sickness and nerves in her stomach. She knew her face was plastered with fear but she wasn't bothered about that. She was more bothered about being murdered right here right now. Olivia gulped as the Death Eaters eyed her up with longing sense on their faces. She remembered what her dad had said, 'Even if you are scared to the skin, Livi. Never show it. Be a brave Gryffindor.' She took it into action and said, "Why dose my blood statues bother you so much?" anger rippled through her voice as she spoke.

"Well when we killed your dear mother back then," said a Death Eater in a baby like voice, "Your blood traitor farther said they both had _no _children."

"Why are you bringing my parents into this?" Olivia asked, stepping forward and glaring the Death Eater in the eyes.

"Well this one is brave. If you were a Pure-Blood you could join us!" another Death Eater said.

"If I was a Pure-Blood I would never join you scum balls" Olivia said glaring at every Death Eater in the room.

"I like her temper Malfoy" said a Death Eater behind her.

Lucius nodded, "Let's get this done quickly. So which one are we acting on?"

'What! I'm not her for death!' Olivia thought.

Lucius carried on, "Death or Vow?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice, "Why are you all about death? I mean I know you _Death _Eaters but it's like your hobby, killing people!"

"Shut it you!" Lucius snapped at her.

"This one has courage" said one Death Eater.

"And nerve" added another.

"And bravery to stand up to us" mentioned another.

"She would be brilliant!" said the baby voiced one finishing off.

"You all want Vow then?" Lucius said addressing them.

The Death Eaters nodded and Lucius said "Vow it shall be"

Olivia jumped as two Death Eaters grabbed her, one grabbing her right arm and the other round her waist to keep her from running away. She screamed, forgetting about all of the bravery she had in her and her body went into full panic mode. She tried to wiggle free but the tightness of the Death Eater around her waist made it painful to move.

"Yaxley pass me her arm. Rookwood keep her still." Lucius ordered.

Olivia tried to force her arm down but she found out that Yaxley is very strong and two minutes of strudling her hand was locked into Lucius's cold fingers grabbed her wrist, Yaxley was still holding her wrist and elbow from moving and Rookwood was still forcing her to stand still.

Lucius said, "One of you come here, someone who knows the deeds"

A Death Eaters stepped forward and said, "I shall Malfoy"

Lucius nodded and walked over to Olivia he flicked out his wand and created a sliver like ribbon that binded Lucius and Olivia's hands together. Olivia watched the ribbon like thing around her hand and she knew she was getting forced into an Unbreakable Vow. She knew what she had to do, do not under any circumstances say I will or I do. The Death Eater that had placed the ribbon like thing around their hands said, "Do you Olivia Black expect this vow for your life?" his voice was deep but clear.

Olivia didn't answer, she wouldn't. She closed her lips together tightly.

"Looks like she won't talk now" snarled Rookwood, "Dolohov you know what to do"

Dolohov pulled out his wand again walked closer to Olivia and pointed it to her face and said, "I shall use this if you don't speak"

Olivia, her face etched with pain, muttered, "I do"

Lucius gave her an evil grin and Dolohov carried on, "Do you agree to help get Peter Pettigrew out of Azkaban"

Olivia looked out the corner of her eyes at Dolohov's glare of evil before saying, "I do"

"Will you help Peter Pettigrew complete his mission?" Dolohov said keeping his wand pointed at Olivia's neck.

"I will" mutter Olivia wishing some miracle would happen.

"Peter has many parts to his mission do you agree to help him in every part?" Dolohov asked her.

Olivia shook her head. Dolohov gave her an evil grin and pointed his wand at her free arm and muttered, "Diffindo"

Olivia screamed in pain as a long, deep cut was made in her arm, the scarlet coloured blood leaked onto her split jumper making the area around it turn red.

Olivia aced with panic said, "I will"

All the Death Eaters laughed and Dolohov carried on giving Olivia deeds to commit, "Part one of your mission: Will you help in getting Peter Pettigrew out of Azkaban?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes as she shook her head again, she would rather die than do any of this. Dolohov grinned again and said, "Diffindo" again lower down her arm.

Olivia screamed out again, she was crying and she wiggled again but Rookwood just tightened his grip, bruising her waist area.

"I will" Olivia said, the pain showing in her voice.

"Part two of the mission: Will you help in the plotting to kill James and lily Potter?" Dolohov grunted.

Olivia's face etched with pain and confusion when he had said that. She looked over to Dolohov and his evil grin, face of longing to cause her pain even more. She said quietly "I will"

Dolohov laughed again then carried on, "If things do not go to plan will you make sure the plot is blamed on your father, Sirius Black?"

Olivia was faced with panic, she didn't want the Death Eaters to hurt her family even more but she also didn't want to die here. She chose. She shook her head; she wasn't going to let them.

Dolohov whispered in her ear, "Come on Half-Blood scum answer it"

Olivia shook her head again; no one was going to hurt her family.

Dolohov grinned his evil grin again and put his wand in front of her face and said, "I don't want to use this again," no pity came into his voice. It was like he had to say it, he carried on, "You see we need you alive. Well if you do die, at least we shall have your scummy brother"

"How do you know about Archie?" Olivia asked, annoyed.

"Well he is nothing like you" Dolohov said.

"Always coming to us for help," Lucius said, "You see he don't know that we killed his mum. And seems I am his distant Uncle he trusts me. He has told me all about _you, _how you are going to Hogwarts this year, your Muggle friends, how you are scared of us. He comes to us."

"That is why he is so quite?" Olivia wondered out loud.

Lucius grinned and said, "No doubt yes. We know all the secrets your brother holds. He finds you and your traitor father annoying. I hadn't really come for you; Archie Black sent us an owl. I had come for him, give him some company. But then you turned up and I noticed you were exactly how your dear brother had explained, looks like her Mudblood mum he said to me one day. Neglect of children turns them onto the wrong side for good people. He will join us, he wants to. Once he is sixteen he shall be ours, and never yours."

Olivia felt a tear slip down her cheek, her own brother. Why would he do this? She wouldn't believe what they had told her, they were only making her panic. "Why do you need me then?" she asked, going along with what they had said.

"We need it done sooner than later." Lucius said, sounding bored.

"He will be at Hogwarts next year. You could have waited another year" Olivia said, she was pointing out the obvious now.

"The Dark Lord isn't waiting. Just come on and answer the QUESTION!" Lucius said.

Olivia was scared, scared for her brother, scared for her dad and scared for her life. She didn't understand what made her say it but she felt the words "I will" slip out her mouth.

"Part 3 of Peter's mission is simple and evolves you! If Peter fails his mission you will complete it yourself?"

Olivia's face was etched with shock, pain and terror; she didn't want to kill anyone, no one. To keep them happy she said slowly, "I will" and prayed that Peter wouldn't fail.

"Part 4 of Peter's mission," Dolohov said, "You have to make sure Peter does not get caught."

Olivia thought 'A bit lame' before saying, "I will" with ease in her voice. Olivia was thinking again, she thought, 'Stupid Death Eaters they haven't put anything on me to say that I can't tell anyone, If they do I am going to refuse no matter how much pain it causes me'.

Dolohov grinned again before carrying on, "You have to make sure Peter does not get caught"

Olivia smiled for the first time since she had got into this mess and said easily, "Yeah, I will"

Dolohov snarled, "Easy is it? Shall I turn up the heat?"

Olivia just looked at his dirty face through her dark brown eyes and gave him a glare to say, Go on you pathetic fool.

"Dolohov just get it over with" snarled Lucius.

"I am getting there Malfoy. This one won't answer question" Dolohov said pointing at Olivia and he carried on, "Turning up the heat. Will you make sure Lily and James are dead by the time you leave Hogwarts?"

Olivia froze, this was defiantly turning up the heat and he had turned it up too far. She shook her head.

"Do you want me to use this?" Dolohov said twiddling his wand near her ear so she could see it clearly out the corner her right eye. Olivia shook her head again.

"Well answer then" Dolohov snarled.

Olivia just shook her head.

"You ether talk or I shall use my wand" he said.

Olivia didn't speak and Dolohov said to Rookwood, "Loosen your grip a bit"

Rookwood loosed is grip round Olivia's waist and she was great full but she felt the bruising swell up around her hips.

"You leave me no choice" Dolohov said, "Crucio"

Olivia screamed and wanted to fall down onto the floor but the Vow bonded her hand to Lucius's and stopped her from falling, and she was very not happy for it. The spell was short but the pain lasted longer. Rookwood tighten his grip again and Yaxley had walked back to the other Death Eaters, knowing that her arm was going to stay there.

"Going to talk know?" Dolohov asked.

Olivia, who couldn't bear any more pain, said "I will" all the pain from her body was showing as she spoke.

The Death Eaters laughed with evil at Olivia's pain and giving into them. Lucius didn't laugh; he stood there looking incredibly bored.

Dolohov spoke again, "At any costs you keep yourself safe and alive along with Peter"

Olivia, not wanting to face any more pain as she had before, said, "I will"

"You will not be able to tell anyone about the details of this Vow. If you do, you shall die. Do you agree?" Dolohov snarled.

Olivia gulped. 'So the Death Eaters are not stupid.' She thought, 'They have thought about it, only the details behind the vow. I can still tell people I have an Unbreakable Vow on me'

"I will" Olivia said, thinking that it couldn't be too bad.

"Now this last bit is for you to answer Lucius Malfoy" Dolohov said.

Olivia sighed a little 'No more deeds for me' she thought.

Dolohov carried on, "Do you Lucius Malfoy agree to help Olivia Black complete her missions in any way possible, even if it takes your life?"

"I will" snarled Lucius, not taking his eyes cold eyes of Olivia's dark brown ones.

Dolohov flicked his wand again around Lucius and Olivia's hands and they were un joined. Lucius took a step back from her and Rookwood let her go. Olivia just stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly two Death Eaters grabbed her arms and started to drag her somewhere. Olivia scream and put up a fight but her arms were sore from the cuts and the curses, they had made her weak and she could feel the pain of the bruising now there was no pressure there. The Death Eaters took her to a dark room up some stairs. They threw her onto the cold, hard, damp, dusty floor. Olivia watched as one of the Death Eaters tied up her legs up with some rough rope to a metal ring in one of the walls. The second Death Eater then grunted saying, "You shall sit here until someone comes for you" he then grinned to the other Death Eater who, pulling out his wand, shouting, "Crucio!"

Olivia screamed out again and the tears filled up in her eyes. The pain stopped and she scuttled backwards until she had her back on the cold, bumpy wall. The two Death Eaters shot five curses each at her before lighting one candle and leaving, shutting and bolting the door behind them. Olivia lay on the floor, crouched in a ball, pain was all over her body and she could feel several new cuts bleeding over her legs and arms, the old two had burst open again. She could feel many bruises forming on her chest and she was sure her left foot was broken. She couldn't move, she just lay there, on the floor, crying. She just wished she was at home, safe along with her dad and Archie.

***Olivia's thoughts***

How long will I be here? I could bleed to death before anyone finds me. Come on dad. I need you here to save me. You must be home by now. Archie, haven't you noticed that it has gone all quite? I don't want to believe anything that Malfoy said about you, I know you are a good boy. You obey dads every word, wish you talked more though. Family needs each other and at the moment no one is here for me. You are always there for me, you _always _are! I just need someone to find me before I go and never come back. Before I give up hope and slip into the other world. Before I never see you again.

***End of thoughts***

Suddenly Olivia had an idea. She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain that ran all over her body. She took her less injured arm and shoved it in her pocket.

"Ow" she whispered.

She took out the thing that had pricked her finger, a mirror. A jiggered mirror. A special jiggered mirror. She held it in front of her face and said, as loud as she could, "Sirius Black" it was painful to talk but she knew it was her only way out of here.

As soon as she had spoken her dads head appeared in the mirror and he sighed, in relief "Olivia."

"Yep, it's me. I can't talk much it hurts but come and get me from this horrible place" Olivia said.

"Where are you?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy Manor" Olivia answered.

Sirius said, "I am on my way"

"But the protections" Olivia said

"I was given permintion to enter that house before I ran away from my family. They never found me so they didn't remove it and now I think they have forgotten. No more talking, you need the energy for the trip home. See you very soon, also I shall be bringing James along, he can side apperate with me to get in. Love you!"

"Love you too" Olivia muttered back before dropping the mirror on the floor.

Five minutes passed but it felt like hours to Olivia. She felt her eyes drooping shut, trying her best to keep them open she thought about Hogwarts and the fun she was going to have with Vlad and Scarlet when she got there. Her strength to think went away, her eyelids shut and she remembered no more.

***OLIVIA'S POV***

I felt my eyes flicker open, the light blinded me. I heard faint voices. I tried to reach out, scream to get their attention but my voice was lost and my arms were stiff. This faded away from me and I fell back into darkness.

My eyes flickered open again, like they had done before, but this time there were no voices, complete silence. I tried to force my eyes open into the light but they didn't want to they were happy in the darkness. But I was not. I don't want to be here, not in this other scary world. My eyes kept changing from light to dark, picking which place to go. In the end they slid shut again, and then my memory went blank.

I saw that light again, brighter than ever. Also I heard voices again but this time they were loud and clear. I recognised them, one of them was dad another I was sure was Scarlet. There was two other voices but they weren't clear enough. The light kept getting brighter and the room around me came into a fuzzy state. Scarlet's voice ran into my ears saying "Her eyes are opening!" and the room around me came into clear view. I could only see a white ceiling, where am I?

"Someone get a Healer" said Scarlet.

"We'll go" said the strange voice but then it clicked in my brain that it was Lily's voice. I heard foot-steps leave the room, a pair.

I tried to talk but my body wasn't co-operating with my brain. Dad must have guessed by my face expression and said to me "Don't talk" then he added with a grin, "Even though you can't"

I heard footsteps coming back towards me but this time they had an extra person with them, 'Healer' I thought, still wondering where I was.

The Healer person talked to my dad and then said to me, "Drink this up and your speech should return in about an hour"

I heard the footsteps of the Healer walking away getting fainter and fainter before they were gone.

"Drink it if you want to talk again, and we all know how much you love to talk" I heard my dad voice say.

If I could have laughed I would have, I drank the potion and rested my head back onto the pillow. Tilting my head from the left to the right and settling back into the middle I noticed that four people were here for me: Lily, Scarlet, Dad and Archie.

'I'm guessing James is at work' I thought, 'Or looking after Harry'

The silence around me is getting annoying I just want someone to speak. It is like they are waiting for me to be the first one to talk. I mentally scream, wanting someone to talk; I tried to scream out but that potion hadn't taken affect at the moment. I kept trying to talk and suddenly

"Someone speak" I croaked and this time it was out loud. I was surprised, that was meant to be inside my head. Everyone just turned and stared at me.

"What?" I croaked, "Awkward silence!"

Everyone burst out laughing, I would have but I soon found out that it hurt to laugh.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been out of St. Mungo's for a week now and school has just finished, today actually. I don't usually write to you much but lately I have been having nightmares about Malfoy Manor and the Vow. No one knows about the Vow yet, and I am planning for it to stay that way, but I think dad is getting suspicious. I'll have to tell someone, but I don't want to! Oh Dairy, what do I do? I feel like I have been spilt into a good half and a bad half and the bad half is winning, I have to say. What's the bad half I hear you ask? Well it's the evil Black in me and at the moment it is ruling me. I start Hogwarts in six weeks Diary and I can see myself being in Slytherin when I get there. What do I do? An eleven year old shouldn't be going through this, no one should. I am going Diagon Alley in three weeks to get all my school things. I can't wait to go there and get my wand and wizarding stuff. Dad said I should ask Scarlet and Vlad to come with us, I think that is a very good idea; I'll ask them both soon. Well, I need some sleep now I have to go back to St. Mungo's and pick up the "checking over" test results; if they are all clear then YEAH I am free from going back there. Maybe dad will find out about the Vow soon, I'm not going to tell him so that is the only way anyone shall find out. Those Death Eaters have ruined my life for a second time. I guess being a witch isn't all fun and games. Good night!_

_-Olivia Black xx_

***END OF POV***

It was quite hot in St. Mungo's and Olivia, along with Archie and Sirius, were coming for her test results. They were sitting on chairs outside an office which had these words on a shiny gold label, the letter printed in black which was placed in the centre- top of the white door:

Lucy Moore

Healer

Curses & Side affects

Olivia was bored and just wanted to return home. Just then Healer Lucy came out her door holding a piece of paper looking very confused.

"Can I talk to Sirius first please" she said.

Sirius stood up and followed Lucy back into her office. Ten minutes passed and Sirius appeared back at the door and said, "I have a question to ask Olivia"

Olivia gulped, her dad had called her Olivia which he only did when something was wrong or he was angry with her. Olivia prepared herself for the worst and walked into the office. It was white, like most of the hospital, and had a strange smell of bleach. She sat down in a chair next to her dad opposite Lucy.

"Olivia Black" Lucy started.

Olivia nodded.

"I have both good and bad news for you. I shall start with the good news. The good news is that the curses will have no long term effect on you. Pains for the next two months are normal for the curses you have obtained but should fade away after that time. If they do carry on tell someone and ask them to bring you back to me."

"Bad news then" Olivia murmured looking at the floor.

"The bad news both me and your father are confused about. It seems, before you had he curses put on you, that you have come across getting an Unbreakable Vow"

Olivia gulped, it was out, 'How do I explain' she thought.

"Um, I did" was the only thing she said.

Sirius turned to her in shock and shouted, "You agreed!"

"Calm down dad. It's not a big deal" Olivia said, acting down her fear.

Lucy said, "Unbreakable Vows are a big deal Olivia. You have it for the rest of your life"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes I do know what one is" she said. She was getting bored and just wanted to go home and lock herself in her room and get away from annoying people.

Sirius turned to Lucy and asked, "Can me and Olivia have a private word?"

Lucy nodded and left the room, shutting the door on her way out.

"Explain" was all Sirius said to her.

So Olivia explained about the Death Eaters and the Vow, making sure she didn't go into too much detail because of the limitations the Death Eaters had set.

"So what does this Vow include?" Sirius asked after Olivia had finished talking.

Olivia looked at the floor again and said, "I can't say, or I'll die"

Sirius still looked confused and asked another question, "Why did you agree?"

"They tortured me dad" Olivia said. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she looked up, "If I hadn't of agreed they would have killed me and set the Vow on Archie when he turned eleven. I didn't want Archie to go through this; I know he isn't as strong as me on fighting off evil."

"Come here" Sirius said and opened his arms. Olivia snuggled into them and knew that she would be alright as long as she had her dad on her side.

Soon after the Black family left St. Mungo's hoping never to return again and went back home. Archie went straight to his room, as usual, but Olivia and her dad went and sat in the living room.

"One day to remember" Sirius said.

"In a bad way?" Olivia asked.

"Depends" Sirius shrugged, "One _Vow_ to remember"

"Yeah" Olivia muttered, "Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember" and she relaxed into the arm chair. Even though it was only 3 o'clock she fell asleep and dram about Hogwarts and the fun she was going to have with Vlad and Scarlet. That Vow never appeared in her dream that day.

Sirius watched her and whispered, "Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember" he got up, kissed her for head and went to find his son. He was sure those words would remain with him for the rest of his life, not matter what.

**That's Chapter 5 in a wrap! That is 7 pages of A4 in 11 font on Word, wish I could write that much for homework… Chapter 6 should be next month sometime! **

**-OwlSky15678**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Sorry for no updates, I have just got addicted to Tumblr, opps… Also this is another VERY long chapter, sorry. I have goals to get to by each chapter and it takes me ages to get there. Have fun reading!**

**WARNING: I slipped in a naughty word beginning with S in this, sorry! I will try and not do it again!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter (and the other little snippets of Fandoms I put in) and I am making no money on writing this.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

** Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember: First Year**

Chapter 6

Olivia Black woke up on a sunny Thursday morning. She stretched out her arm and hit around at her alarm clock, trying to turn the beeping noise off. Archie was already awake and ran into Olivia's room shouting, "Wake up! We're going to Diagon Alley!"

Olivia sat up and yawned, 'Really, this early!' she thought. Then remember that is was Scarlet's 11th Birthday today, Scarlet and Olivia would find out if the potion had worked.

"Get up, Get up!" Archie said.

Olivia laughed and said, "You sound like the skinny hairless thing in Lord of the Rings"

Archie rolled his eyes and said, "You mean Gollum or Sméagol"

"What is the point of having two names?" Olivia asked him.

"Well it's for his good side and his bad side. Before he went bad he was called Sméagol. The ring turned him into Gollum. But then Frodo tries to help Gollum by calling him Sméagol, to try and make him good again. It doesn't work and Frodo gets attack by a massive spider, called Shelob, and then Sam comes to the rescue! You think Gollum is dead-" Archie said, faster than normal and hardly taking a breath.

"Breath Arch!" Olivia laughed, "I think I get it now, I don't need to be told the whole of Return of the King thank you. I'll watch it later with you"

"Thank you" Archie smiled then added, "You're still not out of bed"

Olivia swung her legs out of her bed and said, "Look I'm up. Now go and fetch dad for me please, you have more energy than I do"

Archie nodded and ran from her room shouting "Dad!" as he went down the stairs.

Olivia pulled out her diary and started to write in it, it was her special place where she could tell the full truth without anyone judging her.

_Thursday 21st August 7:08am_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been seven weeks since the Vow came to me and I can still feel the pain. It should be gone in a week, or I'll have to go back. Then I might miss the train to Hogwarts! What happens there, anyway? What about if I do get after pains for much longer and I get them at Hogwarts? How would I explain to anyone what the pain was from? I don't like saying anything about it. You understand diary don't you. Maybe I shouldn't tell dad about the pains in a week, if they are still there; keep it my secret. I'm sure they will go in time, most pains do. Well I say most pains the ones inside never fade away, how hard one tries they will never fade and be forgotten. Also on a happier note: It is Scarlet's 11th Birthday today. Which means, if the potion has worked, that she will get her letter and we shall be off to Hogwarts together on September the first! I can't wait until then, diary. Hogwarts at last, the one and only place my whole life I have wanted to go. I should be able to not think of Death Eaters there, right? I'm under the watch of Dumbledore! How can any bad person get to me?_

_-Olivia Black xx_

Olivia stuffed her diary away-under her pillow- just as her dad came in. He was already dressed and looked like he had been on his hands and knees in the garden.

"Why are you all muddy?" Olivia laughed.

Sirius smiled, "Moring! Those annoying Gnomes. Driving me up the wall, you would think in a Muggle places they wouldn't come but nope find a wizard house and they move in."

Now it was Olivia's turn to smile, "Where did you put them?"

Sirius grinned and said, "Next door"

"What!"

"I hate them so they can have a lovely surprise" Sirius said.

Olivia shook her head slowly and said, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Sirius nodded.

"Why don't you just freeze the Gnomes first then fling them over? They are Muggle's remember" Olivia asked him, the smile staying on her face.

Sirius laughed and said, "Archie stole my wand this morning and has hid it somewhere in this house, I really can't be bothered to find it"

Olivia laughed; she loved having a younger brother sometimes. "What time are we going Diagon Alley?"

Sirius sat down on her bed and said, "About 10 o'clock, Livi. We need to wait for Scarlet's message that she has got her letter" he paused then added, "I need to get clean, this mud is going to go everywhere and I hate cleaning"

Olivia nodded and muttered, "Ok"

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Olivia answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Ok then, tell me if there is though" Sirius said, standing up and walking to the door.

"I will" Olivia said looking up.

"Love you. See you in twenty for breakfast?"

"Love you too" Olivia said and nodded.

Sirius shut the door as he left and Olivia stood up and went to her mirror and just stared at her refection looking back at her. She started to match her features up to her parents.

"Mum" she said as she looked at her hair.

"Dad" as she looked at her nose and smile.

"Mum" as she looked at her small feet.

Olivia turned back around and kicked a small ball across her floor, as it made contact with the door it started to flash red, blue and green. Olivia smiled at it and got dressed quickly, as she was planning to meet some friends from Primary School at 9am. She brushed her long hazel hair making it fall straight again and tied it up in a high ponytail, humming a song form the Weird Sisters. She pulled off her pyjamas and started to get dressed, putting on some demin shorts and white short sleeved top with a grey loin on it. She looked at her refection again and smiled, 'Gryffindor' she thought.

* * *

"Dad I'm going out" Olivia said running down the stairs at 8:50am and standing near the door.

Sirius came into the hall and said, "You could have asked me first"

"Sorry" Olivia muttered.

"It's fine" Sirius said, "Be back for 10 and bring Scarlet and Vlad with you if they are going to be there. Park is it?"

"Yes, yes and yes" Olivia said slipping on her flip flops and leaving the house, making her way to the local park.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Scar!" Olivia shouted running up to her.

"Thanks. I'll get my letter today right?" Scarlet asked as she sat down on the bench next to her.

"Yup" Olivia replied nodding, "Also me, dad, Arch and Vlad are going Diagon Alley today. You want to come with us?"

Scarlet grinned and said, "Yeah sure. I need my letter first though"

Olivia nodded again then looked around the park, "Speak of the devil"

Scarlet looked up too and smiled and shouted, "Vlad over here" and waved.

Vlad ran over and said, "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" Scarlet replied.

"You want to play tig? I heard Max and his mates were going to play" Vlad asked them.

"Sure! Where?" Olivia said, jumping up from the bench.

Vlad smiled and said, "Over there" and pointed to the football pitch near the kids play area.

"Ok" Olivia turned to Scarlet and asked, "Coming Scar?"

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders, "Might as well"

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep_

Scarlet took out her phone, 'New text' she thought.

**Mum - 9.23am**

**Come home quickly. Someone called Professor McGonagall is here to see you. It's important, according to her.**

Scarlet jumped up and ran over to Olivia.

"What?" Olivia said, "I might get caught"

Scarlet showed her the text and Olivia grinned, "That will be your letter"

Olivia smiled as she watched Scarlet run off and Olivia shouted, "Be at mine for 10!"

"Ok" Scarlet screamed, not stopping.

Olivia smiled again and someone made her jump saying, "Tig!" and tapping her shoulder.

"Vlad!" Olivia screamed and ran after him, determined to get him back.

* * *

_Ding! Dong!_

"Olivia get the door!" Sirius shouted.

"Ok" Olivia shouted back. She opened the door and Scarlet was standing there with a chuff look on her face.

"It worked" Scarlet said to her.

Olivia grinned at her, "Come in, come in. We have to pretend this is a surprise to Vlad, ok. He doesn't know about the potion and we don't want him too"

Scarlet nodded in agreement.

"Hello Scar" Vlad said as Scarlet entered the living room.

Scarlet smiled at him and sat down, "Hey. Is he you know, like us?"

Olivia sat down next to Vlad and smiled, 'Scarlet was good at this' she thought. "Yes. It's fine to talk about it here"

Vlad looked at both the girls and asked, "Why am I so confused?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Scarlet said, grinning.

Vlad looked shocked, "Really? But Livi said that you were a Muggle and you weren't going"

"Muggle? It was a shock for me. I just got my letter. Someone called Professor McGonagall came and talk to me and my parents" Scarlet said.

"Muggle is a non-magic person, like your parents" Olivia said.

"Show off" Scarlet muttered, just loud enough for Olivia to hear.

Vlad smiled at Scarlet and said, "Professor McGonagall came to me to but I asked if she didn't tell my parents, so she didn't"

Scarlet looked at him confused, "Why don't you want your parent knowing?"

"I hate them both. It will look like I have run away from home. They won't care" Vlad said, not making eye contact with anyone.

At that point Sirius came in and looked at the three children in his living room and asked, "Scarlet what are you doing here?"

Scarlet smiled and said, "I got my letter from Hogwarts today. I never knew I was a witch. Olivia texted me and said that I could go to Diagon Alley, is it, with you."

Sirius couldn't stop smiling, "Olivia you should have asked me first. But sure you can come with us. Well that's a pleasant surprise; Livi wasn't too keen on you leaving. Cried all night when you finished school"

"Dad" Olivia hissed.

"Sorry Livi. Bit too much?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, come on we need to get going. Are we apperating or flooing?" Olivia asked her dad.

"Apperating, come one" Sirius said.

Olivia jumped out her chair and said to Scarlet and Vlad, "Follow me. We are off to Diagon Alley"

"ARCHIE! Come on, we are off!" Sirius shouted up the stairs.

Archie ran down the stairs just as Olivia, Scarlet and Vlad came into the hall.

"Are you coming to Scarlet?" Archie asked her.

Scarlet smiled at him, "Yeah"

"Cool!" Archie said.

Sirius smiled at Archie and said, "Arch and Livi first then. I'll be come back for you two" he looked at Scarlet and Vlad.

Olivia and Archie held onto one of Sirius arms and with a loud crack they vanished.

"Wow. Did they just-" Scarlet started.

"Vanish?" Vlad finished off for her.

Two minutes later another loud crack and Sirius reappeared without Olivia and Archie.

"Where's Livi?" Vlad asked him.

Sirius smiled, "The Leaky Cauldron, London, which is where we are going. Hold on to my arm at all times, don't let go. Also don't be sick on me when we get there, aim for Livi" he gave them a wink and held out his left arm.

Scarlet and Vlad held on to his arm and a slightly unpleasant moment later Scarlet and Vlad landed in a grubby, dark little pub.

"Wow, I am going to have to get used to that. Which way now?" Scarlet asked Olivia.

Sirius started to walk off to the back door and the four children followed him. Sirius pushed open the door with one hand and they all stood in a small rectangle with a bin and empty wooden boxes.

"Archie have you got my wand, seems you ran off with it earlier?" Sirius said turning to his son.

Archie nodded and pulled out Sirius's wand from his jean pocket; "Here we go" he said and passed it to him.

Sirius turned back around and started to count the bricks on the wall opposite them, starting near the bin. "Three up, two across. Right guys and girls stand back" he tapped the brick he has counted to three times with the tip of his wand. The brick wiggled for a bit before the whole walls bricks started to fold back, so in the end there was no wall at all. "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

"Wow. I love magic" Olivia heard Scarlet say.

In front of them was a cobbled street lined with shops of all kinds. The shops looked like they would have fitted into a Victorian movie.

"Come on we need Gringotts first" Sirius said and started to walk down the street.

"What that?" Vlad asked, running up to Sirius side.

Sirius smiled at him and answered, "Wizarding bank. Run by goblins, not very nice creatures I have to say. All they want is treasures and gold. I've heard that deep down in the Gringotts vaults there are dragons, never seen one though. Come on"

"I guess the dragons are they to protect the vault" Scarlet said walking behind Sirius and next to Olivia.

"I think so. Gringotts is meant to be the safest place, but I still think: While Dumbledore is around Hogwarts will be" Sirius said, "You can go where ever you like after Gringotts except Knockturn Alley"

"What that place then?" Vlad asked.

"It's an evil alley according to dad" Archie said, "He went in there when he was seventeen as a bet with James. He screamed like a girl" Archie laughed, his laugh was exactly like Sirius' a sort of bark.

"James loves that story" Olivia smiled, "didn't you meet Snape curse off one of his legs?"

Vlad, Archie and Sirius laughed; Scarlet walked with a face expression of 'should I laugh or not'

"Yup, now come on" Sirius said, with a smile twinged on his face.

They all stopped outside a marble white building and red high double doors.

"Vlad and Scarlet I guess you are exchanging Muggle money. I'll let you do that and then Olivia and Archie can go down to our vault" Sirius said.

"Dad can we please go to the Quidditch shop please!" Archie nagged at Sirius.

"Later" Sirius replied as they all walked through the doors into Gringotts.

Gringotts inside was made of marble too. To the left and right of them were high tables with ugly little creatures with long noses and pointed ears. Many of these creatures were sorting out money, some of them ruby's that were as big as coal, or writing on pieces of parchment with long feathered quills. There were large wooden doors behind them with signs that said which Vaults you could get to. Sirius led Scarlet and Vlad to one of the goblins near a wall that had a large sign above him saying, 'Muggle Exchange' Olivia stood from a distance with Archie next to her. Scarlet and Vlad came back over to them with confused looks on their faces.

"This money is strange" Scarlet said as she opened her hand showing Olivia the shiny money.

Olivia smiled and said, "It is simple enough to get used to. The gold ones are Galleons and are the most valuable" she pointed to a large gold coin in Scarlet's hand, "The silvers ones are Sickles and are next in the value line" Olivia pointed out a smaller silver coin in Scarlet's hand, "The little bronze ones are Knuts and are worth the least" she finished pointing to a little bronze colour coin in Vlad's hand.

"You'll get used to it" Archie said, "Come on Livi you need your money now"

Sirius directed where everyone should go, "Scarlet, Vlad and Archie you stay up here. Wait outside on the steps. Me and Livi will go down to our vault" with that Scarlet and Vlad followed Archie out of Gringotts wizarding bank.

Olivia and Sirius came out about 10 minutes later. Olivia looked a bit green and said, "I am never going on one of those carts again"

Scarlet, Vlad and Archie stood up and Archie continued to nag at Sirius.

"Carts?" Vlad asked looking confused.

"You go on carts, really fast ones, to get to your vaults and they are horrible" Olivia said.

"They sound awesome!" Vlad said smiling.

Olivia shook her head, "There not"

They got there robes, cauldrons, potion ingredients, other equipment for school like ink and quills.

"Wands next guys" Sirius said as they left the dark potions shop.

Olivia, Vlad and Scarlet all smiled, this was the bit they had been looking forward to. Archie was fed up that he couldn't go into the Quidditch shop, "After" Sirius told him.

They all entered the dark shop of Olivander. Archie was bored so Sirius offered to take him to the Quidditch shop now and for the girls and Vlad to meet him there. Sirius and Archie left with a jingle of the bell above the door and the others stood there wondering what to do. Just then a man with white hair and crystal grey eyes came up behind the desk and said, "Hello?"

Olivia spun around and said, "Um, hello. We have come for our wands"

"Ah, and you are?" he said, looking around at Vlad and Scarlet.

"I'm Olivia Black and these are my friends, Scarlet Burns" she pointed to Scar and that is Vlad Bishop" she finished pointing at Vlad who was gazing at the walls stacked with long boxes.

"I didn't think there was anyone young in the Black blood line" Olivander said staring at Olivia.

"I am kept a secret for my safety. Can we get our wands now please" Olivia answered.

"Yes, yes. Which one first?" Olivander asked.

"I'll go first" Vlad said, looking at Olivia and gave her a smile. Olivia blushed a little and stepped back, standing next to Scarlet. Vlad stepped forward and Olivander asked him, "Which is your wand hand?"

Vlad looked confused but said, "Well I'm left handed"

Olivander gave him a week smile and sighed in an "Ah" form before scuttling off to one of the shelves.

Vlad turned round to Olivia and Scarlet and shrugged his shoulders and turned back just as Olivander came with three boxes.

"I have chosen three wands for you to try" he said, his voice was whispery and sounded like he was in another world. He opened the first box and passed something long to Vlad to hold saying "Maple with a core of unicorn tail 12 1/2 inches, very strange combination. Give it a wave"  
Vlad, feeling slightly foolish, waved the wand at a book on the desk behind Olivander and the book rose up and dropped on the floor with a loud bang.  
"Perfect. I usually don't get it right the first time. I can see great things from you, though always not for the good." Olivander said handing him the box and going to put away the other two.  
"He is creepy" Vlad whispered as he walked over to Olivia and Scarlet.  
Olivia gave a small laugh and said, "I'll go next" she walked forward and stood in front of his desk.  
Olivander came back and said, "Miss Black next then, ok. Wand hand?"

"Right" Olivia answered.  
Olivander disappeared saying, "How is Sirius? I can remember when he came here for the first time. Ah ha" he came back with two boxes and opened the first one saying "Ash with a phoenix feather core 14 inches" he passed it to her and she waved it at a vase of wilting flowers. The vase exploded making all of them jump. Olivia put it down on the desk and looked back at Olivander.  
"Right core, wrong wood. Try this" he opened up the next box which shown a wand with neat patterns pressed into it. The pattern looked like ribbon and it was a nice shade of brown. Olivander handed her the wand saying, "Larch, Phoenix feather core, 14 1/2 inches. This one should be better"

Olivia took the wand from him a waved it at one of the shelves. Sudden warmth ran through her fingers and a gold spark flew from the wand and landed on the shelf; it glowed for a few seconds before fading away.  
"Perfect. This wand shall help you in the future; courage shall make you stand out from your peers."  
Olivia nodded and Olivander gave her the box and she went back to Scarlet and Vlad she watched him take the other wand back and said to Vlad and Scarlet, "What a nutter"  
Vlad laughed and Scarlet looked uneasy.  
"You'll be fine" Olivia said as Scarlet stood up and went over to Olivander.  
"Miss Burns, I was not expecting you to be in here. Which is your wand hand?"  
Scarlet looked puzzled but answered with, "Right I guess"  
"Alright" and with that Olivander went to the back of his shop and picked out three wands for Scarlet to try. He came back and handed Scarlet a dark brown wand, close to black, it wasn't straight like Vlad and Olivia's it had a slight curve but it was an elegant curve. It also had two small ball shaped pattern that stood out from it around where you would hold it.  
"Ebony, Dragon core, 12 1/2 inches" Olivander said handing it to her. Scarlet took the wand and gave it a small swish in mid-air. It gave a small whizzing noise before bursting out purple sparks.  
Olivander gave her a smile and said "You will be loyal to your closest friends and never give up on your goals" he handed her the box and Olivia, Vlad and Scarlet paid him 6 gold galleons each before giving him their thanks and exiting the shop.  
"He is one lonely creepy bloke" Vlad said one they were back in the sun of Diagon Alley.  
Olivia smiled and said, "He's not that bad"  
Scarlet put her wand in its box back into her bag and said, "Which way to this Quidditch Shop?"  
Olivia turned to Scarlet before saying "This way guys" and she started to skip down the cobbled alley.  
"Wait!" Scarlet and Vlad shouted running after her. When they caught up with her they all fell into giggles and laughs.  
"What was all that about?"  
Olivia smiled and said, "I feel so happy and free. I don't know why. Come on in here" she turned left and walked through a door that said in gold letters printed on a green background 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' They walked into a shop with many objects on the walls and large balls in creates.

"So this is Quidditch. Looks awesome" Vlad said walking over to some balls, "What's this?" he asked holding up a large red leathery ball.

"Quaffle" Olivia answered giving him a smile.

"Weird" Vlad said throwing it up in the air and catching it again before putting it back.

Scarlet looked merrily confused and said, "It's a bit like Basketball right?"

Olivia laughed and said, "A bit, expect you are on brooms"

"Brooms? This just gets better" Vlad said a grin on his face.

"Those things over there" Olivia said pointing to a broomstick hanging in the window.

They walked over to it and Scarlet said, "You sweep floors with them"

Olivia laughed again and said, "You are never going to get used to this are you?"

Scarlet shook her head.

"So they are the ones which fly?" Vlad asked.

"Yup" Olivia answered.

Scarlet shook her head and said, "They can't fly!"

A ginger boy with many freckles and bright blue eyes said to Scarlet, "Of course they fly!"

Another boy who looked exactly like the first one said, "They are _flying_ broomsticks"

"We have them"

"It's sort of in the name"

Olivia just stared at the two boys and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Fred Weasley" said the first boy, "and that's my twin George"

Scarlet and Vlad didn't seems bothered by the two boys but to Olivia these were the people she was going to stay well clear of.

"So you acutely fly these. Wouldn't you fall off?" Vlad asked.

One of the twins rolled their eyes and said, "Of course you fly them. You do fall off occasionally, but that's just part of it"

"Are you a Muggle Born?" the other twin asked.

Vlad nodded and said, "I'm Vlad Bishop" and he held out his hand.

One of the twin shook it and said, "I'm George by the way"

Scarlet smiled and said, "I'm Scarlet Burns, I'm a Muggle Born too. This is Olivia Black" she pointed to Olivia standing there with an un happy facial expression, "She's a Half-Blood been teaching us stuff"

"So explain more about Quidditch please!" Vlad asked them.

Olivia got bored and zoned out of the convosation and started to think, 'Ok, so some random boys called Fred and George just decided to talk to us and we are all YAY happy' she thought, 'Brilliant, if they are going to Hogwarts please kill me now. I am not spending seven years of my life with those annoying idiots' she zoned back in just as Scarlet asked them, "What are you like?"

"Well we are 11 years old" Fred started

"Starting at Hogwarts this year"

'Shit' Olivia thought.

"and we are awesome" Fred ended.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said in a singing voice, "No you're not"

Fred folded his arms and said, "Care to explain"

"I would be here for hours" Olivia answered

Just then Sirius walked over and asked, "Who are they?"

"Idiots" Olivia grumbled.

"Be nice Olivia" Sirius said, "We all done in here?"

Scarlet, Vlad and Olivia nodded but Olivia asked, "Where's Arch?"

Sirius looked around, "Sugar. I don't know where he has gone"

"I'll get him dad" Olivia smiled, "ARCHIE RUSSELL BLACK GET HERE NOW OR I'LL GET DUMBLEDORE TO CANCEL YOUR LETTER!" she shouted then added, "That should do"

They heard Archie scream, and he ran over to them, "I'm here"

"Let's go then" Olivia said walking over to the door.

Vlad turned to Fred and George and asked, "You want to come?"

"Might as well" George shrugged.

Olivia walked out the shop followed by Scarlet, Vlad, Archie and her dad. Fred and George tagged along talking to Sirius about Hogwarts.

"Where to now?" Vlad asked Olivia who he was walking next to.

Olivia smiled, "Not really sure. Might go to the pet shop over there," she pointed down Diagon Alley a bit, "I would like to get an owl"

"Owl?" Vlad asked.

"Useful creatures, they deliver post. Bit like the postman" Olivia said.

They all entered the dark pet shop, except Vlad, Archie & Sirius who chose to wait outside, and Olivia shown Scarlet the owls.

"So we can own these as pets?" Scarlet asked looking at a bright white owl with glassy yellow eyes.

"Sure, we have one called Minty. We only use it for James and Lily's post" Olivia said smiling, "Think I might get this one" she held up a tawny owl who was asleep with her head under its wing.

"Alright, I quite like this one" Scarlet pointed to the Snowy owl she had been looking at, "George what are you doing?"

"Nothing" George said as he spun around.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows, "Like I am going to believe that"

Fred and George sniggered before leaving the shop.

"They are so annoying" Olivia groaned as she paid for her owl.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and said, "They're not that bad really"

"If you say so" Olivia replied, "You finished?"

Scarlet nodded and they both left the shop with owls and food for them.

"I think I might call mine Joanne or Jo for short" Olivia said smiling at her dad.

Sirius gave her a smile back and Scarlet was talking to George on what to call hers, "I really don't know"

"Snowy?" George suggested.

"To ordinary" Scarlet replied.

"Mistletoe?" Archie put in.

Scarlet smiled at Archie, "That's brilliant name and Missy for short"

"I still think Snowy is an awesome name!" George protested.

Fred decided this would be the right time to join in, "It suits her! White feathers, snow is white"

"No shit Sherlock" Olivia muttered, sarcastically.

"Who's Sherlock?" George and Fred said together, turning round.

"Fantasy Muggle consultive detective. Runs around London with John Watson solving murders, lives in 221B Baker Street. I know a lot more but I really cannot be bothered to say it all" Olivia explained, "So you don't know who Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman are?"

"Nope" George answered.

Olivia put on a fake shock face before laughing and asking, "What do you do for entertainment?"

"Prank people" Fred answered.

"Wasn't talking to you" Olivia said.

Suddenly Archie shouted, "GOLLUM!"

Everyone turned to look at him and George said, "What unearth are you on about?"

"Gollum says that in The Hobbit to Bilbo in the cave when they are doing the riddles" Archie said.

Sirius laughed and said, "You have watched that too many times" he ruffled Archie's hair and he complained about him messing it up.

"We only need the book shop now" Olivia said.

"Same, me and Fred are meeting our parents in there" George said.

"Well to the book shop" Sirius said.

"Al-onsy!" Archie said, running ahead.

Sirius shook his head slowly and said, "He has been watching too much Muggle stuff on the telly"

Olivia laughed and nodded in agreement before running after her brother.

* * *

They all entered Flourish and Blots book shop to buy their books. Scarlet, Vlad and Olivia went off on their own while Fred and George went back to their families with Sirius and Archie. Scarlet took forever choosing book but finally Olivia stopped her from buying the whole shop by saying, "Remember we only need what is on our lists"

They paid for their books and went over to the Weasley family, Sirius and Archie. Sirius was talking to what looked like Fred and George's father, Archie was standing next to him.

"Dad we're done" Olivia said to Sirius.

Mr Weasley looked confused before saying, "You never told me you had a daughter"

So Sirius had to explain about precautions of Death Eaters, but leaving out the Half-Blood bit. "This is Archie and that's Olivia. Olivia is 11 and Archie 9 nearly 10" Sirius finished.

"Nice to meet you" he shook Olivia's hand and then Archie's, "I'm Arthur and you have met Fred and George I see"

Olivia put on a fake smile before turning back to Scarlet who asked George, "Introduce us to your family then"

"That's mum and dad" George said pointing to Arthur and a plump woman fussing over a young boy.

"That's Charlie who is in seventh year, Bill isn't here." Fred continued, pointing out the oldest boy as Charlie.

George pointed to a posh looking boy with glasses and saying, "That's Percy the goody to-shoes"

"Then that Ron, the last of the boys" Fred pointed to the boy being fussed by Mrs Weasley.

"And finally we have Ginny, the only girl" George said pointing to a small girl holding her mums hand.

"Quite a big family then, there is only me at mine" Scarlet said.

Sirius had finished talking to Arthur Weasley and they all bid their good byes.

"Bye George, bye Fred. See you at Hogwarts" Scarlet said giving them both a wave.

"See ya" they replied in unison.

Vlad gave them both a smile and Olivia completely ignored them. Olivia, Sirius, Scarlet, Vlad and Archie all walked out of Flourish and Blots tired after a good days work.

"Home now guys and we are going to aperate again" Sirius said as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Scarlet groaned. This was defiantly not her favourite way to travel.

* * *

**There is Chapter 6 done, YAY! Wow my chapter are getting so long, sorry. Chapter 7 & 8 shouldn't be too far behind (couple of weeks maybe) as I only have to copy up from paper. Please review, they make my day!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	7. Hogwarts Express

**I am mastering the layout of chapter's now, WOOOO!**

**Welcome to Chapter 7! Don't expect this to happen often, two chapters in a day. I start school tomorrow which means I have less time to write. Please leave a review they make me happy and make me write quicker. Have fun reading :)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling dose.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Olivia Black and the Vow to Remember: First Year**

Chapter 7

It was September the 1st and Olivia Black was at Kings Cross Station pushing a trolley with her trunk and owl perched on top. She was happy; finally she was going to Hogwarts. She checked her watch and it was 10:40am, 20 minutes before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave. As she arrived between Platform 9 and 10 she checked her ticket again, 'Platform 9 and 3/4, alright' she thought. She stood there waiting for Scarlet and Vlad; they were due to be meeting here in 5 minutes. Just then Scarlet came up to her with a large grin on her face.

"Hey" Scarlet said as she stood next to Olivia, she sounded nervous but happy at the same time.

"Hi, where's Vlad?" Olivia asked.

"Don't know" Scarlet answered.

"He is meant to be here by now" Sirius commented, standing next to Olivia with Archie, "We shall have to go without him"

"Um, I guess so" Olivia said.

"You know what to do" Sirius winked at Olivia and grabbed Archie's hand and said, "Come on! I haven't seen this place in ages" and with that Sirius and Archie ran towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10 then vanished.

"Did they just- Did they just run through a wall?" asked Scarlet.

Olivia nodded and said, "If you want to get to Hogwarts you're going to have to do it too. You go first, I'll follow"

"Alright then" Scarlet answered, sounding excited about the fact.

"It's more fun if you run" Olivia said.

Scarlet pushed her trolley with a slight run before getting close to the wall and she screamed but didn't collide, she went straight through and vanished.

"Let's go Livi" Olivia said to herself. Pushing her trolley ran at full speed toward the wall, she closed her eyes as she got closer, she felt no impact then came to a halt. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Wow." In front of her was the steaming scarlet Hogwarts Express and a packet platform full with parents, children and trolleys. Olivia smiled, she was so glad to go here. She pushed her trolley over to her dad, brother and Scarlet, still looking around or Vlad. Olivia gave her dad a hug before giving Archie one and she said, "Going to miss you Arch. Stay out of trouble" she gave him a wink and Archie laughed. She gave her dad one last hug and said, "I'll write to you. Not sure if I am coming home at Christmas, I'll tell you nearer the time."

"Alright" Sirius said returning the hug.

Olivia broke the hug and said, "Bye"

"Remember to play lots of pranks, make good friends and get into Gryffindor" Sirius said as Olivia picked up her owl in its cadge.

Olivia laughed and said, "I'll try"

Sirius helped Olivia and Scarlet find a compartment and he placed their heavy trunks above them. Olivia and Scarlet placed their owls on spare seats and Olivia gave her dad one last hug before he jumped off the train with Archie.

Olivia turned to Scarlet, who was sitting in front of her and said, "Were off to Hogwarts" she smiled at her before giving her dad and brother a wave through the window.

"I guess we are" she murmured back.

The train started to move and parents started to leave the train station. Olivia watched Sirius aperate with Archie and she suddenly felt alone.

The train had been driving along through countryside and towns for 20 minutes and a boy appeared at their compartment door.

"Girls, I got lost looking for George" The boy said, painting a little.

Scarlet looked up and smiled, "Hello Fred. How did you lose George?"

"Don't have a clue" Fred said, "Do you mind if I sit here and wait for him?"

"No" Scarlet answered.

Olivia completely ignored him and carried on looking out the window as he sat down next to her.

"He was looking for the food trolley and I went to look the other way then he disappeared. He'll turn up" Fred said shrugging his shoulders and the compartment fell back into silence.

About 5 minutes later George appeared and sank into the seat next to Scarlet. Scarlet smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Found it?" Fred asked.

"Nope" George sighed, then brightened up and added, "Met a few Slytherin's though"

"How come?" Scarlet asked.

"Got lost didn't I? I expected to come across them. They threatened me with curses and stuff but I just said, 'I'm a Weasley twin you better watch your step'. I'll get them back later"

"George did you see Vlad anywhere?" Olivia asked.

George looked a bit shocked and answered, "Um no"

"Gred don't lie to her" Fred said, "And don't say you aren't I know when you are lying" he added.

George blushed and said, "She doesn't need to know"

"She dose" Fred said, raising his eyebrows at his twin.

"Fine," he passed then said, "He is with the Slytherin," he gulped then added, "I am not saying anymore"

"What?!" Olivia shouted, "You don't need to say anymore. That's it I am going to find that little idiot and show him what it is like to get on the bad side of me" anger ripped through her voice as she spoke and she stormed out of the compartment slamming the door shut behind her.

"Wow, she isn't an innocent little 11 year old" Fred muttered.

Scarlet laughed, "You don't want to get on the wrong side of Livi, there is pure evil hidden in her. I wouldn't want to be Vlad at this moment"

* * *

Olivia marched down the corridor, at this moment the bad Black in her would show but she didn't care. She calmed herself down a tiny bit before opening a door slightly and peering in.

'This is the Slytherin end' she thought, 'everyone in dark colours, hardly any smiles. This is it! Where is Vlad then?' She scanned the room and noticed him sitting there with his back against the window and he feet up on the empty chair beside him. 'Idiot' she thought. She watched the young girl opposite him, 'Second year' Olivia noted. Olivia wasn't too sure what she was doing but she was talking to Vlad and messing with something on the table, then Olivia noticed that it was actually one of Vlad's hands were on the table and she was messing with it. She watched as Vlad laugh and nod at something she said and then the girl stood up and Vlad moved his feet from the spare seat letting her sit down. They both had their back to Olivia but she could clearly see what they were doing, they were kissing. 'Ew' Olivia thought and then anger rushed through her blood. She pushed the door open and stormed over to Vlad, all the anger that Death Eaters had ever bought to her was burning up inside her, and she slapped Vlad right across the cheek shouting, "How dare you!"

"What?" Vlad asked with a smirk.

"You little cheating scum ball! We made a promise, a promise for life" Olivia screamed at him, the whole of the carriage was looking at her but she didn't care.

"Well," Vlad started, he put his arm round the Slytherin second year, "looks like I broke it" he gave the girl a grin.

Olivia felt tears form in her eyes but she fought them back, she quickly thought of something to say as a comeback. She gave a small smile before saying, "I bet she doesn't know you're a Muggle Born" she folded her arms and walked off and heard the girl scream and Vlad say, "No, no that isn't true"

Olivia smiled to herself and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. It was quite now, mainly just Ravenclaw's. She sighed and ran back to her compartment. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She collapsed onto a seat and pulled her legs up to her chest and rapped her arms round them and just sat there rocking backwards and forward, her eyes in her knee caps. Scarlet, Fred and George could hear the sound of crying coming from her but they left her there not knowing what to do. After a moment of awkward silence Scarlet got up to go to the toilet and George offered to show her the way (seems he had found it when he had got lost). Fred stayed behind watching Olivia shaking in her seat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fred asked her softly.

Olivia lifted up her head and looked at Fred, he had concern and worry in his eyes she nodded and said, "Yeah, I do actually"

So Olivia told him everything that had happened since she left the compartment. She finished with tears running down her cheeks and sighed, "Oh Fred, I don't know what to do!"

"Love is a complicated thing Olivia. I'm not good with this sort of thing" Fred said.

Olivia looked at him again and smiled, "Did you just blush?"

Fred turned a deeper red and said, "Maybe"

Olivia let out a laugh. Fred smiled at her and asked, "Want a Weasley hug to make you feel better?"

Olivia gave him a week smile and nodded. Fred opened his arms and Olivia shifted across her seat and rested her shaking body again Fred's. He closed his arms around her back and arms and they both sat there in complete silence embraced in each other's safety.

"Can we be friends now Olivia? I know we started off on a bad note but I really don't want to go through Hogwarts hating you when I know I don't" Fred asked her.

Olivia smiled into his chest; this guy was growing on her, "Yeah sure. You are better than Vlad any day"

"Am I a temporary Vlad?" Fred joked.

Olivia laughed and said, "No, Vlad is never coming back. You are here to stay"

Fred sighed in relief; Olivia had forgiven him for being such an idiot in Diagon Alley.

"I have pins and needles in my leg now. Can I get up?" Olivia asked.

Fred realised his grip from around her and Olivia stretched out her legs. Fred kept his arm around her shoulder, Olivia didn't try and move his arm off, she felt protected from any harm. Fred and Olivia sat in silence again before George and Scarlet's bodies appeared at the door. Fred went to move his arm but Olivia stopped him, Scarlet came in first followed by George and the both sat down opposite them.

"You two are friends then" Scarlet said, noticing Fred's arm round Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia blushed a little and Fred gave her shoulder a squeeze before saying, "Yeah, Livi told me what happened when she went to go and find Vlad. She needed comforting so I did and well, we agreed to be friends." He looked at Olivia and said, "You're going to have to be friends with George now too"

"Alright" Olivia said then looked at George, "Hello George seems I am friends with your twin I guess I better be friends with you too. Just don't get on my bad side, either of you"

"So what did happen between you and Vlad?" Scarlet asked.

"I would prefer not to talk about it" Olivia muttered, resting her head on Fred's shoulder.

Fred smiled and said, "Well let's just say her and Vlad are never going to be friends again and Vlad has a big red mark on his cheek the same size as Livi's hand"

George laughed and Scarlet just shook her head slowly before smiling too.

* * *

The food trolley came and George smiled and jumped up. Olivia didn't really feel like any food but Fred offered her one of his chocolate frogs so she took it to be polite. George, Scarlet and Fred had fun testing out the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Fred got ear wax and his facial expression made Olivia laugh. Soon after Olivia fell asleep with her head resting on Fred's lap, curled up in a tight ball. The others carried on eating the food, saving a little for Olivia if she woke up. Then a bell rang across the Hogwarts Express with a voice saying, "Half an hour until Hogwarts"

"I think we better wake her up" Scarlet said looking at her best friends sleeping form.

Fred shook her lightly whispering, "Olivia time to wake up, Olivia?" he shook her again before turning to Scarlet and George saying, "No use"

"I'll do it" Scarlet said before shouting, "Olivia Joanne Black!"

Olivia bolted up and Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Could have woken me up a nicer way" Olivia mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I tried" Fred said.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him but then said, "How long till Hogwarts?"

Scarlet looked at her watch on her wrist, "27 minutes"

"Didn't have to be the persisted" George joked.

Scarlet rolled her eyes at him and Olivia asked, "How long have I been asleep then?"

"A good 45 minutes" Fred said, "What time do we get there?"

"7:15" Scarelt answered before looking at Olivia. She mouthed to her, "Potion" Olivia nodded and mouthed back, "It will be ok"

"Well I am going to change" Olivia said, "Coming Scar?"

Fred looked at the two girls before saying, "You two stay here-"

"-me and Fred have some business to do-" George said carrying on.

"-with those grotty Slytherin's" they finished together.

Scarlet laughed and asked, "Will you ever stop doing that?"

"Never" they both answered in unison and grabbed their school robes out there trunk and leaving with identical grins.

* * *

After Fred and George had left the compartment Scarlet sighed and sat back down, Olivia smiled at her and started to go through her trunk trying to find her school clothes.

"I really am amazed at how you and Fred became friends like," Scarlet clicked her fingers "that" she said.  
Olivia smiled to herself and said "I don't really know ether. Guess it will be one of life's mysteries"  
"Yeah, guess so" Scarlet said and she started to get dressed into her robes, "We saved you some food" she added pointing to a pile of food sitting on one of the seats.

"Thanks" Olivia said bending down and taking a bit in a Pumpkin Pasty, "Not bad" she muttered before getting dressed herself.  
Once they were dressed Olivia looked at her best friend trying to put on the Hogwarts tie, it was plain black with the crest on, she laughed and said " You can't put a tie on can you"  
Scarlet looked up at Olivia's neat tie and said "Show off"  
"Like my dad" Olivia paused then added "Oh come here I'll tie it for you" she took a step closer to her and tied Scarlet's tie "Done" Olivia smiled and sat back down.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Fred closed their compartment door and turned to his brother "Want to cause some mayhem?"  
"Thought you would never ask" George replied with a mischievous grin.  
Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket and said "I was saving these. Come on lets scare the Slytherin's!" Fred put the box back in his pocket and they both set off towards the Slytherin compartments.  
They pasted some Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and nervous looking first years look nervous. A Ravenclaw came up to the twins and Fred noted she was a prefect (by her blue badge with a P on it) and had blonde short bobbed hair with light green eyes, he knew he and George would be pranking her one day. She said with a posh and bossy voice "I would advise you to change we shall be arriving in 20 minutes and first impressions are key"  
George laughed and said "We don't really care about 1st impressions"  
"All we care about it causing mayhem" Fred finished.  
The Ravenclaw gave them both an unhappy glare and said "Well I shall be taking your names down so I can make sure you don't"  
"No one can stop us"  
"Even our parents"  
"But you can have our names if you want" George finished, "I'm Fred Weasley"  
"And I'm his twin George" Fred said grinning.  
She scribbled down their names and asked "Is your brother Charlie?"  
Fred nodded and said "Yeah the Quidditch player"  
"and animal lover. I heard he gets along with Hagrid" George said  
"Dragons. that is what put them together" Fred said looking at his twin  
"A great couple" George joked and added "We shall be off now"  
"Slytherin's to prank, people to meet"  
"Food to eat and mischief to be made"  
"Bye see you around, sadly" Fred finished giving her a wink. George and Fred walked off laughing, leaving the Ravenclaw perfect glaring at them pink in the face.  
"Look that them" George said pointing through the doors window  
"Gloomy lot aren't they" Fred commented  
George nodded in agreement and said "We open the box, throw them out then run"  
Fred gave him a thumbs up, "I'll throw them shall I?"  
"Yeah you have them" George said as he turned the handle and the door swung open.  
Pulling the box out of his pocket Fred looked around and noticed Vlad, 'that was that boy who made Livi cry' he thought 'He shall be my target'  
"Going to chuck them at Vlad" Fred whispered to George telling him his plan, George nodded to show he agreed. Fred opened the lid on the box and smiled, Charlie was a great brother. He passed two to George whispering "You get the perfects" and pointed them out, George nodded again.  
Fred picked the Dungbomb out of the box; mentally thanked Charlie for giving them to him and George, and threw it at Vlad. Another one of his went to the girl next to Vlad and his final one went to a large, brown haired boy with a grumpy face. George threw his to the perfects and then they ran leaving the screams behind them; before long they collapsed into laughter. They stopped laughing as a shadow appeared to the left of them, exactly the way the Slytherin's were, the shadow came closer to them before a voice boomed out "I thought it was you two"  
George looked at Fred and said "We just had a bit of fun. Any way you _cannot _tell us off, Charlie!"  
One of Fred and Georges elder brothers came into view, his ginger hair all messed up around his brown eyes, his tie fell loosely and un done around his neck and you could clearly see his Quidditch Captain badge. Charlie smiled "How did you know it was me?"  
"Your voice" George started,  
"We have had to listen to it for 11 years!" Fred finished.  
"Ha ha very funny" Charlie said sarcastically then added, "Now go and find something better to do than cause mayhem all the time."  
"Like what?" Fred joked.  
Charlie rolled his eyes and said "Go and get changed would be a good start"  
George hung his head in defeat and said "All rite then" he looked up and added with a smile "Dont tell mum please"  
Charlie winked at them "Not this time" and walked off.  
"That was close" Fred whispered to George.  
"I know right come on let's find the girls again" George said.  
Fred laughed and said "But we better change first before we get a lecture from Scar"  
"Good idea" George winked at Fred and they walked off to get changed.

* * *

"Hey Scar" George said as he opened the compartment door.

"Hi" Scarlet said turning to face him, "Where's Fred?" she added when she noticed that Georges twin hadn't appeared.  
"Toilet" George answered as he sat down, "Where's Livi then?"  
"Toilet" Scarlet answered before turning back to the window, George did the same.

* * *

Olivia was lost and she only had 3 minutes to find her way back before the train stopped. Everyone around her were hurrying around collecting last minutes belongings, no one paid her any notice. Olivia started to panic as the train slowed down. She ran down the corridor, not paying any attention where she was going she was just hoping the might be the right way. Olivia stopped running the minute she bumped into someone in the corridor, she fell on the floor landing on her bum.

"Ouch" Olivia muttered.  
"Fancy meeting you here. I was just looking for you, the other two are getting worried" said a fimaler voice. Olivia looked up and saw the ginger mop, cheeky grin, freckles and bright blue eyes of Fred Weasley; well she thought it was Fred.  
"Fred?" Olivia said.  
He smiled and said, "Yup, its Fred. Come on" and he stretched out his arm for her.  
Olivia grabbed his out stretched hand and he helped to pull her up. The Hogwarts Express stopped with a jolt and Fred could read the fear across Olivia's face.  
"You'll be alright" Fred said, he gave her hand a squeeze and let go of it.

Olivia gave him a brave smile, "What about if I am in Slytherin" she said as she walked down the corridor.  
"It shall not matter. I'll stay with you; until the very end" Fred said, looking her in the eyes as he spoke.  
"Thanks" Olivia muttered, "We better find Scarlet and George"

* * *

**Now I am worried about myself, two chapters in a day… wow. Chapter 8 should be here in a couple of weeks (it's longer and I am back to school tomorrow). I quite like this chapter, going to make every one of them about this long from now on (hopefully). PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	8. Sorting

**Hello internet (sorry blame Danisnotonfire for that), Chapter 8 is here! This was in Chapter 7 but I spilt up because 7 was far too long. Sorry for NO update I have just got addicted to Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, opps, and have been watching their videos nearly ALL day. Have fun reading and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling. Although this is my story line and if you rob it I shall find you.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

Olivia and Fred jumped off the train and onto the platform.

"There they are" Fred said pointing out George's mop of ginger hair and Scarlet black.  
"Brilliant!" Olivia smiled.  
They both walked over to them. "Where do we go?" Fred asked them when the approached them.  
"I don't have a clue" answered George.  
"First years this way!" boomed out a voice.  
"We go that way Fred. Towards the voice" George smirked.  
"I know now" Fred answered him.  
A group of nervous looking people gathered around a huge man; he must have been over 12 foot tall and had massive hands and feet with a shaggy black beard and hair that looked like a birds nest in a tree.  
"Is 'hat all of yer?" He asked.  
No one answered him.  
"I guess it must be. Follow me" he said, he voice had a friendly touch for how wild he looked.  
"My name is Rebus Hagrid, although everyone calls me Hagrid, and I am Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now these boats are for you guys. Get in; everyone will be waiting for yer. No more than four to a boat"  
Olivia watched Hagrid get in one and he fitted the whole boat. George jumped in a boat and Fred and Olivia followed, still oblivious to the fact their hands were joined. Scarlet just stood there looking at the boat.  
"Come on Scar" George said.  
Scarlet looked scared, "I don't like boats" she said.  
Olivia smiled and said, "Yeah I know but if you want to come to Hogwarts you are going to have to put your fear aside"  
Scarlet gulped and climbed in the boat. She sat at the back with Olivia and Fred in front of her and George in front of them.  
"You will get ya first look at Hogwarts in a moment" Hagrid said from the front of the fleet of boats.  
"Wow" Olivia whispered as the castle came to view.  
Everyone fell silent as the looked at the castle. Hogwarts had many towers and rooms, little windows lit up with bright orange and yellow flickering candles. The roof went high into the black sky and the moon light fell over the castle like a guardian of the night, shimming down the walls and rippling over the water.  
The first years were all concentrating on the castle so they all made a, "Oh ow" when there was a slight bump of the boats as they hit the shore. Hagrid climbed out of his boat and held his lamp at shoulder level, everyone followed him trying to stay near Hagrid and not be the last ones in. Olivia, Fred and Scarlet walked in a line, George trailing behind.  
Hagrid knocked four times on the double wooden door. He bent his head down and walked through the newly opened doors. The first years followed Hagrid into the castle. The cream stone walls and high wooden ceiling lay before them. Little windows on the walls paned with thick black lines in diamond shapes. Wooden double doors at the back with brass hinges.

"Wait here" Hagrid said, his voice echoing around the room. Hagrid left them all wondering how long he will be.

"I am going to make your life hell Olivia Black. Unless you accept the offer of becoming my friend AGAIN. You will have to leave the Weasels" Vlad looked at Fred and George, "and the idiot" he looked at Scarlet, "behind. You have to make the right choices, I can help you there" Vlad finished sticking out his hand to Olivia.  
Olivia looked at his hand and looked back at him, "I think I can make the right decision for myself thanks. You are not a good friend. Go away"  
Olivia and Vlad jumped when a hand was placed on Vlad's shoulder.  
"That will be enough Mr Bishop" a stern voice said.  
Vlad moved out the way and a woman in an emerald green robe, her hair tied in a bun at the back of her head the age taking its turn on the black, a black wizard hat perched on her head.  
"Hello students. In a moment you will pass through these doors behind me and be sorted into your new houses. The houses are Gryffindor" a smile appeared on her stern face, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Fred heard Olivia gulp beside him, "While you are here your houses will be like your family. You will gain points for good behaviour and loose points for bad behaviour" she looked at Vlad, "Follow me"  
The double doors swung open and McGonagall walked through them. The first years walked in pairs up the middle of the four tables with 12-17 years olds all in their house uniform. Fred and George walked next to each other and Scarlet and Olivia walked behind them.  
"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky. I read it in Hogwarts a History" Scarlet whispered to Olivia as she looked at the ceiling, there was no ceiling there it was like it was opened to the heavens.  
"You read too much" came the whisper of George in front.  
Olivia and Fred sniggered and they all came to a halt and gathered around a stool with a brown, old, battered hat on it. Scarlet was looking around until she noticed everyone was looking at the hat she did too. They all waited a moment before the hat brim opened like a mouth and sang:

_"Oh, you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are loyal and true_

_And unafraid of toil:_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've got a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am the Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall clapped, then fell silent again.

"Did that hat just talk?" Scarlet whispered to Olivia.  
Olivia nodded and Scarlet fell silent as Professor McGonagall said, "When I say your name come out and sit on the stool. I shall put the Sorting Hat on you and you shall be sorted into your houses" she paused and picked out a long scroll of parchment and said, "Abbot Charlotte"  
A girl with short blonde hair stood forward, sat down on the stool and placed that hat on her head. There was a moments silence before that hat shouted, "Hufflepuff"  
A table to Olivia's left cheered and welcomed there newest member.  
"Bell Katie"  
A nervous looking girl with dark hair stepped forward and put on the hat this time. Everyone was silent again before the hat shouted "Gryffindor"  
"Bishop Vladimir"  
A small snort came from Fred and George as they learnt Vlad's full name. Vlad walked forward with a smirk and the hat was placed on his head.  
"Slytherin" the hat shouted.

Vlad stood up with a grin on his face and sat down on the Slytherin table. Olivia was gobsmacked, 'He is a Muggle Born' she thought, 'Muggle Born's never make Slytherin' her thoughts were interrupted by someone saying:  
"Black Olivia"  
Olivia froze for a second then sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
"Ah a Black didn't think there was any more of you" the hat said to Olivia.  
"Were to put you. Your dad was hard to place he wanted to go in Gryffindor for some reason. Slytherin has it all there for you."  
'Anything but Slytherin please' Olivia thought.  
"Not Slytherin hey" the hat snarled, making Olivia jump.  
'Please not Slytherin. It won't help me only make me bad. I'm a good person. Please' Olivia begged the hat.  
"You sure?" the hat asked her.  
Olivia nodded.  
"Well then it better be, Gryffindor!" the hat shouted the last word out into the hall.  
Olivia sighed in relief, glad she wasn't in Slytherin. She sat down in a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked over at the Slytherin's. They all had gobsmacked faces and this made Olivia laugh to herself.  
"Burns Scarlet"  
Olivia focused her mind back to the sorting and watched Scarlet walk up, sit down and have the hat placed on her head. There was quite a long silence before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor"

Olivia sighed in relief and Scarlet sat down opposite her and whispered across to Olivia, "Couldn't decide whether I was Gryffindor or Ravenclaw"  
"Foote Gregory"  
A boy with smart tie and neat hair was next for the sorting  
"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted.  
The sorting went on and Olivia counted how many new people were in each house. By the time they got to Fred, George and one more boy after them. Slytherin had got nine, Ravenclaw had got eight, Hufflepuff seven and Gryffindor had got seven.  
"Weasley George"  
George stepped forward and the moment that hat had touched his head it shouted, "Gryffindor" without and second think.  
George slid in next to Scarlet, as she had saved him a seat, and whispered, "Not that bad, hey"  
Scarlet just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Weasley Fred"  
Fred stepped forward in the same way George had done and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor"  
Fred smiled and sat down next to Olivia. He didn't say anything he just smiled at her and returned his gaze to the front.  
"Zambi Norman" was made Slytherin and Olivia checked her results for new people and she was right: ten for Slytherin, eight for Ravenclaw, seven for Hufflepuff and nine for Gryffindor.  
Just then an old man with a long white beard and hair, both long enough to took under his belt, stood up. His eyes shone blue under nether his gold rimmed half-moon glasses and they had a sort of warmth to them. He was robbed in pale blue and patterns had been picked out in shimmering gold. You could see he was old but the way he spoke it was clear he didn't want to be classes as old.  
"Welcome all of you to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am headmaster here at Hogwarts. I won't say much, I can see it in your eyes that you are hungry. Have fun this year and I bring you all the best" Dumbledore said, his kind smile on his face the whole time. He clapped his hands three times and food appeared on the golden plates before them. Olivia stared round looking at chicken, beef, lamb, potatoes that were boiled and mashed, carrots, peas and the occasionally glass bowl of mint humbugs. Olivia smiled and started to take things off the plates. While they were eating people were talking about families.  
"I'm half and half. Mums a Muggle, Dads a wizard. Mum found out on their wedding day. I'm Angelina Johnson by the way" said a girl with dark skin and black hair.  
"I'm a Muggle born and my name is Scarlet Burns" Scarlet said.  
"Olivia Black, um Half-Blood. Dads a wizard mum was a Muggle" Olivia said.  
Angelina gave her a wired look when Olivia had said 'was' but she didn't ask her any questions.  
"I'm Fred Weasley" George said  
"and this is my twin George" Fred carried on  
"and we are purebloods"  
"not the grotty Slytherin purebloods"  
"we are awesome"  
"kind" Fred said  
Olivia laughed.  
"What?!" Fred asked her.  
"Kind really! You pranked the Slytherin's on the train" Olivia said, but she couldn't help a smile tug on her lips.  
Angelina and the two girls next to her laughed.  
"Also girls it the other way round. I'm sitting next Fred and George is across from him. They are always doing it, changing names and finishing each other's sentences. You get used to it" Olivia said, still smiling.  
"I'm Zac, Zac Page. I am a Half-Blood. Mums a witch dads a Muggle. Mum never told him that she is a witch, something bad happened and mum never talks about her being magic" said a boy with light brown hair, lighter than Olivia's, and deep blue eyes.  
"I'm Lee Jordan. Muggle born. Don't have a clue about magic and couldn't be bothered to read the books." said a dark skinned boy with black hair that was all over the place.  
"What's this?" Scarlet asked Olivia when she looked in her cup.  
Olivia smiled and said, "Pumpkin juice. Get used to it you will be drinking it most days"

Scarlet looked up at Olivia and pointed at her watch, "8 o'clock" she whispered.

Olivia whispered back, "Oh. Sorry I forgot" and she pulled out the little bottle out of her robe pocket and passed to Scarlet across the table. Scarlet popped the cork of and drank it in one.

"It still has a really nice taste" Scarlet said handing back the empty bottle.  
After their dinner the pudding came and Olivia helped herself to some chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Once they were all full with food Dumbledore stood up again clapped his hands three times again and the tables and plates were clean as they were before.  
"I have some notices for you all" Dumbledore said, "First years are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest and everyone must be in there common room by 10pm. Anyone seen out of bed or in the forest shall be punished. Quidditch trials shall be in two weeks' time and First years are not allowed to enter the trails. Get your name down and head to the Quidditch pitch! Mr filch our care taker would like to point out that produce from Zonko's is band from the school corridors and classrooms. The first Hogsmead trip is in October for third years and above. Now for the Hogwarts song" Dumbledore waved his wand and word appeared in mid-air and everyone around Olivia started to sing. Olivia sang along, knowing what it was seems her dad had taught it her many years ago.

The whole school bellowed out:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

When they had finished Dumbledore said, "Ah music behind the magic we do here. Now off the bed. First years follow your perfects. Pips, pip off you go"  
"First year Gryffindor's follow us!" shouted a boy's voice from down the table.  
The nine first years of Gryffindor walked over to the voice and two fifth years Gryffindor's. They both were wearing their Gryffindor tie, red and gold striped, with badges that had a capital 'P' on.  
"Hello. My name is Richard Reynolds and this is Lucy Cartwright. We are your perfects. Come to us for directions, information, out of school activities and questions. Come on follow us we shall lead you to the Common Room" the boy said. He started to walk out the hall and the first years followed. Lucy the perfect kept to the back to make sure no one was left behind.

The perfects talked to them the whole time. Scarlet and the other Muggle Born's mouths went into 'O' shapes when they noticed that the paintings on the walls were moving and talking.

"Pay no attention to the suits of armour or the paintings when finding your classrooms. The armour moves around at night and the painting are always visiting each other" Lucy said.

"Here we are" Richard said from the front, he has stopped outside a painting of a fat lady dressed in a pink silk dress.

"Password" she said.

"Pig snout" Richard said to her.

Lucy then added, "Remember that password or you will not be getting back in here"

The portrait swung open and Olivia and the other first years followed Richard into the common room. The Gryffindor common room was a circular room that had red and gold patterns and covers over the cream walls. Red rugs were placed over the stone floor, many sofas and chairs were placed around the golden roaring fire and tables and wooden chairs were around the edge.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. All Gryffindor's meet here at the end of the day. I am sure you are all tired so I shall not be long. The boy's dormiarty's are on the left" he pointed to the stairs case on his left, "I think your dorms are on the third floor. Girls yours are on your right" he pointed out a winding stair case on his right, "Your dorms are on the fourth floor, aren't they Lucy"

"Yes it is Richard" Lucy said walking around the first years and standing next to Richard, "Boys are not allowed the girls rooms and warn you know if you try to get up the stairs they do turn into a slide. Girls you can get up the boys stairs but face the punishment if you get caught. We shall meet down here at 7o'clock tomorrow to go to breakfast, seems you don't know the way yet. If you are late we will just go without you. Now off to bed, your belongings have already arrived."

With that both the perfects left the Common Room. Zac and Lee went straight up the boy's stairs to check out their dorm, so did Angelina, Katie and a girl called Alicia. Olivia stayed downstairs with Fred, Scarlet and George.

Scarlet yawned and said, "Good night. See you tomorrow morning" and disappeared up the girls stair case.

Olivia turned to the twins and smiled, "Good night boys. Thanks for being there for me on the train Fred" she took a step closer to him and gave him a hug.

Fred hesitated before giving her a hug back and whispering, "I always will be" he then added, "Good night"

Olivia broke the hug and looked at George's face. She laughed then said jokingly, "Feeling left out?"

George nodded and pretended to cry. Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Never become an actor, night" and walked off up the stairs.

"Well Gred" Fred said, turning to his twin.

"Yes Forge?" George asked.

Fred smiled and said, "Let's get off to this dorm before Percy comes in here"

"Good idea!" George answered.

Both the twins ran up the stairs just in time, as the rest of Gryffindor made their way into the Common Room.

In the girls dorm every bed was full, unlike the boys who had a spare bed. Olivia slept closest to the window, like at home; she was also near the door and only had Scarlet next to her. Their dorm was circular with a bathroom going off one wall. There was a mini glowing fire in the centre with its chimney going through the wooden roof. Olivia sat on her four poster bed, facing Scarlet.

"What a day" Olivia sighed to Scarlet.

"Yeah, and confusing too" Scarlet answered, "I'm going sleep because lessons start tomorrow and we have to be up and dressed by seven"

Olivia just nodded and turned around so she had her back to Scarlet, she lay down in her bed –it was comfortable but not like her one at home.

"Night Livi" Scarlet said before pulling her hangings around her bed shut.

The dorm fell silent accept for the sound of one of the girls turning in her sleep. Olivia got up and sat in the window above her bed and looked out across the Forbidden Forest. She noticed tuffs of smoke coming from the hut near the forest where Hagrid lived, the moon shone onto the grounds below her and made the forest look even scarier. Her owl, Jo, came and sat across from her feet; Olivia stroked her soft feathers and thought about her day and what Hogwarts was going to be like with Scarlet, George and Fred. Fred puzzled her a bit and she wasn't quite sure, just couldn't put her finger on it. Jo gave a soft hoot and flew out the open window to go and find the owlery. Olivia sighed and said to herself in a low whisper, "I'm safe here, no Death Eaters. No one can get passed old Dumbledore" she jumped out of the window, pulled on her purple pyjamas and got into bed. She pulled her hanging's shut and whispered into the darkness, "Good night mum, love you" and with that Olivia fell asleep not knowing what the Death Eaters were planning this very moment.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 8! Yay, keeping to my guidelines of Chapter length. Now I am back off to watch more YouTube. BYE!**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
